Przenikanie
by euphoria814
Summary: Ich światy przenikają się.
1. Chapter 1

**autor: kirke, czyli euphoria**  
 **tytuł: Przenikanie**  
 **ostrzeżenia: napisałam toto dawno i zamieszczam, ponieważ zamierzam ukończyć ten tekst w końcu, a potrzebna mi do tego beta ;) proszę także nie czekać na niespodzianki, ponieważ to były okropne czasy, gdy Edward miał być tylko i wyłącznie z Bellą :P**

 **oto sam tekst...**  
 **i moja wspaniała nieoceniona beta : dredzio**

* * *

Otworzyła oczy i zamrugała zaskoczona promieniem słońca. Próbowała osłonić twarz ręką, ale drobne palce nie dawały ochrony przed światłem.  
Wstała i poczęła obserwować wszystko wokół. Gdzie znajduje się teraz? Gdzie zesłał ją Los?  
Ból istnienia był jej obcy... Była jedną z Pierwszych. Choć nie spotkała nikogo takiego jak ona. Była o tym przekonana.  
Rozprostowała i przygładziła lekko skrzydła cienkie jak pajęcza sieć. (Może były tylko pajęczyną?)  
Przy każdym ruchu, srebrzysty pył zapełniał poranne powietrze.  
Przyczesała niesforne kosmyki, które mimo usilnych prób nie chciały się poddać. Nie zdążyła dokończyć porannego rytuału. Chwilę później coś zasłoniło ciepłe promyki, a ona musiała walczyć o życie...

Bella za wszelką ceną próbowała odnaleźć swoją brązową bluzkę z długim rękawem. „Za wszelką cenę" oznaczało młodą niewysoką kobietę wyrzucającą w popłochu wszystkie swoje rzeczy z przepastnych szaf. Podłoga pokoju zaścielona była nie tylko puszystym dywanem w niebiesko-zielone wzory, ale także stertami ubrań w pastelowych kolorach. Gdzieniegdzie utworzyły się większe wyspy, które straszyły różnorodnością materiałów bardziej nie rozpoznawalnych kształtów. Właścicielki to nie wzruszało.  
\- Cholera – powiedziała, nerwowo wysuwając szufladę z komody.  
Kolejna partia odzieży wylądowała na podłodze, ale sadząc po minie dziewczyny, nie odnalazła zguby.  
\- Bella, uspokój się – znów przemówiła sama do siebie.  
Po chwili przyglądała się strefie bitwy, którą najwyraźniej przegrała. Powoli podeszła do ostatniej nieprzeszukanej jeszcze szafy. Krok po kroku, z wahaniem i pewną rezygnacją otworzyła drzwiczki, które zaskrzypiały w jedynym proteście, na jaki było je stać. Już miała dokonać profanacji i tego miejsca, gdy kątem oka dostrzegła brązowy kawałek materiału. Najspokojniej w świecie, brunatna bluzka zajmowała kawałek podłogi pod oknem.  
Mina dziewczyny zmieniła się momentalnie. Rezygnacja przeszła w zdumienie i niedowierzanie, które już po kilku sekundach ustąpiło miejsca niewiarygodnemu szczęściu, które tryskało z lekko zaczerwienionych z wysiłku policzków. Starała się nie potknąć o sterty ubrań rozrzuconych wcześniej, gdy próbowała się przedostać do znaleziska. Brązowa spódnica i szpilki nie ułatwiały jej tego zadania.  
Podeszła do rozszczelnionego okna. Pojedynczy podmuch wywołał u niej gęsią skórkę. Tym szybciej podniosła bluzkę i pobiegła do łazienki.  
Do wyjścia zostało jej dziesięć minut. Jeśli miała zdążyć, musiała się pospieszyć...

…Walczyła zaciekle z nieznanym przeciwnikiem. Mrok wciąż nie pozwalał na określenie drapieżnika. Powietrza wystarczało jej tylko na kilka sekund. Pod wpływem ogromnego wysiłku, traciła cenny tlen. Mięśnie powoli odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa, lecz mimo to próbowała wyrwać się z morderczych objęć.  
Znów musiała stłumić chęć zaczerpnięcia powietrza, by ostatnie jego hausty nie uciekły z płuc. Pomimo otaczających ciemności wiedziała, że zaczynają pojawiać się jej mroczki przed oczami. Czarne plamy rozprzestrzeniały się aż po kres…  
Czy Los ze mnie zakpił? Zesłał mnie tu bym zginęła? - Myśli podążały jedna za drugą.  
Nagle nastała cisza. Życiodajne powietrze napłynęło z taką siłą do małych płuc, że przez chwilę krztusiła się zaskoczona. Słońce znów raziło ją w oczy. Nie próbowała jednak zakryć twarzy dłonią. Nie teraz i już nigdy...

Mężczyzna narzekał przez chwilę na dźwięk budzika, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku postanowił się poddać. Usiadł na łóżku przecierając zaspane oczy. Mimowolnie przejechał dłonią po kwadratowej szczęce pokrytej jednodniowym zarostem.  
\- Golić się, czy się nie golić, oto jest pytanie... - sparafrazował hamletowskie pytanie w kierunku pustego mieszkania.  
Westchnął i wstał z legowiska. Prawie półtorametrowe lustro powieszone na ścianie ukazywało obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Co prawda brązowe włosy lśniły w słońcu mieniąc się lekko rudawo, ale były także niesfornie skołtunione. Spodnie od dresu, w których sypiał zsunęły się trochę, pokazując kości miednicy i skrawek niebieskich bokserek. Powyżej centymetr po centymetrze, ukazywało się nagie, umięśnione ciało dwudziestodwulatka.  
\- „Sex is back..." - usłyszał głos Justina Timberlake...  
Zabiję Emmetta - pomyślał, szybko odgadując, że to jego brat ustawił tę melodię w komórce.  
\- Co Em? - powiedział odbierając.  
\- Nie śpisz? - bezsensowność pytań brata zabijała go, ilekroć ze sobą rozmawiali.  
\- Śpię! - ryknął właściciel telefonu rozłączając się.  
Rzucił telefonem w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, będąc pewnym, że i tak go odnajdzie.  
Mężczyzna szybko się ubrał i jednak ogolił. Kolejna wizyta przed lustrem utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że dżinsy i biały T-shirt to genialne zestawienie, które jednocześnie nie wymaga od niego zbytniej inwencji twórczej.  
Mężczyzna wykorzystywał swoje ogromne lustro w innych, dość zabawnych celach, teraz jednak nie pozwolił swoim myślom na zbyt dalekie wędrówki.  
Telefon znowu wydawał z siebie dźwięki rodem z MTV, zdradzając swoje położenie i jednocześnie dzwoniącego. Edward podniósł czarną komórkę i odebrał.  
\- Hę?! - wydobył z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, dając tym samym upust swojej irytacji.  
\- Masz czas? – Emmett postanowił dla odmiany zapytać o coś sensownego, co po trosze zaniepokoiło jego młodszego brata.  
\- Teraz? Teraz wychodzę do redakcji – powiedział Edward. – A o co chodzi? – dodał po chwili.  
\- Chcę ci kogoś przedstawić…  
\- …nie ma mowy! Mam dość twoich randek! – Krzyk zaskoczył nawet jego samego, ale był już zmęczony swataniem na siłę.  
\- Eddie… to będzie niespodzianka… - Emmett zawiesił głos. – Zaufaj mi.  
\- Em, jest rano, a ty już próbujesz coś ode mnie wyłudzić… - nie zamierzał kapitulować.  
Wiedział, że tylko przeciąga tę chwilę. Jeśli miał się spotkać z następną biuściastą brunetką, wolał zrobić to na neutralnym gruncie, a nie tak jak ostatnio w redakcji. Szef Edwarda miał już po dziurki w nosie takich wizyt, które serwował mu Emmett. Tak, jego brat łatwo nie odpuszczał.  
\- Zależy mi bardzo… - Emmett znów zawiesił głos - …żebyś poznał tę młodą damę.  
Szósty, „antyemowy" zmysł Edwarda, podpowiadał mu ucieczkę, co było akurat całkiem normalne, ale brat nie byłby bratem, gdyby czasem nie ustępował. Może jednak Edward robił to za często.

Powoli znów doprowadziła się do ładu. Dalej nie mogła uspokoić oddechu. Nagły atak wyprowadził ją z równowagi. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takich niebezpieczeństw. Nie potrafiła się bronić. Nie po to ją stworzono.  
Teraz patrząc na pomiętą sukienkę pluła sobie w brodę, że nie uważała bardziej. Przecież świat pełen jest nieznanych niebezpieczeństw, a ona miała zadanie do wykonania.  
Wstała powoli, badając czy nie ma widocznych stłuczeń czy ran. Srebrny pył z jej skrzydełek mienił się przepięknie. Choć widywała to codziennie od setek lat, nadal ten widok zapierał jej dech w piersiach.  
Poczuła chłodny powiew, który wzmagał się w zastraszającym tempie. Coraz trudniej było jej utrzymać równowagę. Już po kilku chwilach i zachwianiach, próbowała uchwycić się czegoś. Wiatr jednak zepchnął ją w nieznanym kierunku…

Bella wybiegła boso z łazienki, porywając po drodze swoją torebkę i buty. Rzuciła okiem w lustro wiszące nad drewnianą szafką w korytarzu. Delikatny odcień błyszczyku podkreślał naturalną barwę jej ust. Oczy sprawiały wrażenie ciemniejszych i wyraźniejszych, dzięki kredce i tuszowi. Włosy… pal licho włosy – ich jeszcze nigdy nie udało jej się poskromić.  
Założyła brązowe buty na niskim obcasie, opierając się jedną ręką o szafkę i otworzyła drzwi. Wpuściła do mieszkania kilka podmuchów chłodnego powietrza. Nerwowo spojrzała na srebrny zegarek. Zostało jej dwadzieścia minut do spotkania. Powinna zdążyć.

Wiatr stracił na sile, a ona przestała koziołkować i uchwyciła się kapy zwisającej z łóżka.  
Usłyszała trzask zamykanych drzwi i zgrzyt przekręcanego klucza w zamku. Zmęczona zmaganiami z żywiołem miękko opadła na puszysty dywan. Zawiodła. Cel podążył w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, a ona sama nie miała siły by wstać.  
Popatrzyła na swoje dłonie, zaczerwienione od zmagań tego dnia i zapłakała…

Bella niemal biegła, nie chcąc spóźnić się na spotkanie. Umawiała się już kilkakrotnie na tę rozmowę, ale druga strona wciąż nie miała dla niej czasu.  
\- Taxi! – Podniosła rękę i krzyknęła w stronę żółtego pojazdu.  
Samochód z piskiem opon zatrzymał się niemal w miejscu. Dziewczyna chwyciła mocno klamkę i już po chwili siedziała na brązowym, kiedyś skórzanym siedzeniu pasażera. Obrzuciła niechętnym wzrokiem niechlujnego taksówkarza i podała nazwę ulicy. Ruszyli z piskiem opon – to chyba ulubiony dźwięk kierowcy.  
Jednocześnie do jej nozdrzy dotarł zapach przypalonych opon, dymu papierosowego i potu mężczyzny. Sama nie była pewna co jest gorsze i nie zamierzała komentować tego na głos.  
Wbrew jej wcześniejszym obawom, taksówkarz nie prowadził jak wariat. Mimo porannych korków była nawet przed czasem, co bardzo ją ucieszyło. Co prawda nie była przesadnie pedantyczna, ale nie cierpiała się spóźniać; od zawsze. Na dodatek to było bardzo ważne dla niej spotkanie, na które czekała już od tygodnia.  
Zapłaciła żądaną kwotę z odpowiednim napiwkiem. Wysiadła z największą gracją na jaką było ją stać i poprawiła brązową spódnicę. Chwilę w bezruchu, przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w witrynie najbliższego sklepu. Wszystko wydawało się jej w jak najlepszym porządku, toteż nabrała kilka głębokich wdechów i już pewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę restauracji.  
Mosiężne drzwi ze zdobieniami odtworzył przed nią portier w błękitno srebrnej liberii. Bez słowa skinęła mu głową i podążyła w stronę mężczyzny w eleganckim garniturze.  
\- Edward Cullen, stolik na dwie osoby – powiedziała spokojnie.  
Mężczyzna chwilkę przeglądał karty księgi leżącej na pulpicie przed nim. Bella wiedziała, że to bardziej zwyczaj niż faktyczne poszukiwania rezerwacji.  
\- Tak, tak. Stolik numer dziewięć, pana Cullena jeszcze nie ma – powiedział grzecznie. – Pozwoli pani, że ją zaprowadzę – odezwał się ponownie niskim, męskim głosem.  
Wskazał jej ręką, w którą stronę ma iść. Wyminęli kilka stolików z białymi obrusami i bukietami kwiatów na środku. Sala była prawie pusta. Tylko parę osób popijało kawę lub czytało poranne gazety. Dominowały drogie garnitury i chyba jeszcze droższe garsonki. Dziewczyna poczuła się jak intruz w zakazanej krainie nowobogackich nowojorczyków.  
Jej przewodnik odsunął krzesło przy małym stoliku na uboczu. Usiadła grzecznie, dziękując. Odszedł natychmiast, a jego miejsce zajął kelner.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział i podał jej kartę.  
\- Poproszę tylko espresso – zamówiła niepewna jak długo czasu tu spędzi i jak potoczy się rozmowa.  
To miejsce coraz bardziej ją przytłaczało. Czuła się nieswojo i ewidentnie tutaj nie pasowała.  
Może dlatego wybrał tę restaurację – pomyślała i irytacja sprzed tygodnia powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Jeżeli chciał mieć przed nią przewagę, musiał się bardziej postarać. Zdeterminowana Bella Swan to bardzo groźny przeciwnik. Mężczyzna, który ją obraził, miał się o tym dziś dowiedzieć…

Edward Cullen, nieświadom grożącego mu niebezpieczeństwa, wesoło pogwizdując wyszedł ze swojego mieszkania. Niestety od kiedy przeprowadził się tutaj, musiał zrezygnować ze schodzenia po schodach, co uwielbiał w swoim starym lokum. Spacery z czternastego piętra męczyły nawet jego. Winda w końcu wyjechała i zabrała go na dół. Wychodząc z budynku skręcił w lewo i zagłębił się w tłum zajętych sobą ludzi.  
Brnąc wciąż do przodu, starał się nikogo nie potrącić, nie było to jednak takie proste. Kilkakrotnie musiał przeprosić, ale i jego przeproszono. To zdarzało się codziennie. To był taki jego poranny rytuał.  
Próbował właśnie uporządkować w głowie swój plan dnia, kiedy nawiedziła go okropna myśl. Zapomniał o spotkaniu.  
\- Emmett mnie zabije – powiedział na głos, nie kontrolując słów wychodzących z jego ust.  
Nikt nie zwrócił nawet na niego uwagi. Edward był na siebie wściekły. Umówił się z bratem nie dalej jak pół godziny temu i momentalnie o tym zapomniał.  
Przystanął, co wybiło jego pas chodnika z rytmu. Nie zważając na ludzi, podbiegł do postoju taksówek, wsiadł w jedną z nich i bez zbędnych uprzejmości rzucił kierowcy adres. Taksówkarz wyczuwając napięcie w głosie pasażera ruszył szybko. Jakimś cudem po piętnastu minutach byli na miejscu, więc spóźnił się tylko dziesięć. Błyskawicznie zapłacił trzykrotność rachunku i wbiegł do restauracji.  
Od razu dostrzegł samotną kobietę, siedzącą przy stoliku. Była jedyną na całej sali. Szedł w jej kierunku zastanawiając się, gdzie jest Emmett…

Bella czekała już dziesięć minut. Poczucie zdenerwowania i upokorzenia, rosły z minuty na minutę. Widziała jak obsługa i inni goście rzucają jej ukradkowe, dyskretne spojrzenia.  
Zabiję chama! – pomyślała po raz kolejny tego dnia, ale tym razem z taką siłą. Kiwnęła w stronę kelnera.  
\- Proszę o rachunek – powiedziała, gdy podszedł.


	2. Chapter 2

Betowała niezwykła i niesamowita : dredzio

Edward podszedł do kobiety, nie wiedząc jak właściwie powinien się zachować. Przystanął koło niej, ale ona nie zaszczyciła go nawet jednym spojrzeniem.  
\- Edward Cullen – przedstawił się po chwili wahania. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie.  
Kobieta nie zareagowała nijak na jego słowa. Nawet nie odwróciła głowy w jego stronę. Edward stał, wciąż nie wiedząc czy usiąść. Poczuł się głupio, ale jednoczesne uczucie irytacji rzuciło wszystko w kąt.  
W końcu to jej zależało na spotkaniu ze mną – pomyślał ze złością. – W co ona ze mną pogrywa.  
Niemal zazgrzytał zębami.  
Kiedy został krytykiem, nie spodziewał się, że to taki lep na kobiety. Płeć przeciwna według dwuletnich obserwacji Edwarda, miała słabość do inteligentnych, oczytanych mężczyzn, do których on sam się zaliczał. Stąd też kompletnie nie rozumiał zaistniałej sytuacji. Co prawda spóźnił się, jednak przeprosił. Na dodatek ona ewidentnie czekała. Mogła przecież wyjść.  
Goście i część obsługi zaczęli rzucać w ich stronę ukradkowe spojrzenia. Coraz mniej podobało mu się robienie z siebie głupka.  
Kobieta zwróciła się twarzą w jego kierunku. Jednocześnie zrobiła dość zaskoczoną minę, najwyraźniej jego obecnością. Tego dla Edwarda było już za wiele. Skumulowana złość dość szybko znalazła ujście.  
\- Emmett zazwyczaj przedstawia mi brunetki z dużym biustem. Widzę, że w modzie w tym sezonie mamy blondynki – wyrzucił z siebie niemal jednym warknięciem.  
Miał właśnie ruszyć do wyjścia, gdy kobieta najwyraźniej zaszokowana i wytrącona z równowagi jego słowami, spoliczkowała go. Odgłos rozniósł się po sali, a on sam poczuł piekący ból z prawej strony twarzy.  
Jest leworęczna – pomyślał zaskoczony. Jednocześnie zauważył, że teraz wszyscy gapili się bez ogródek, na rozgrywającą się scenę.  
\- O, widzę, że poznałeś się z Rose – powiedział Emmett, który zmaterializował się niewiadomo skąd.  
\- Kochanie, twój brat jest bezczelny. – Wypowiedziała niewyraźnie słowa i przytuliła się do brata Edwarda.  
Słabo mi – pomyślał.  
Faktycznie wyglądał blado. Złość wyparowała, a na jej miejsce pojawiło się uczucie zażenowania, które miało jeszcze długo nie minąć.

Bella zapłaciła za kawę i wyszła. Stwierdzić, że była wściekła byłoby lekkim niedopowiedzeniem. Umawiała się trzykrotnie. Dwa razy zmieniał termin, a teraz ją wystawił. Miała ochotę kogoś bardzo mocno skrzywdzić i z tym nastawieniem zamachała ręką przed zbliżającą się taksówką.  
Wsiadła i nie zaszczyciwszy kierowcy nawet jednym spojrzeniem powiedziała:  
\- Pod siedzibę Word Magazine.  
Gdyby wiedziała, że ten uroczy mężczyzna raczy się nie pojawić na umówionym spotkaniu poszłaby od razu do redakcji. Mieszkała tylko przecznicę dalej i w tym momencie właściwie okrążała całe miasto.  
Ulice Nowego Jorku nie bawiły jej od dawna. Kiedy pierwszy raz przyjechała do tego wielkiego miasta, czuła się zagubiona, ale jednocześnie porażona i zaskoczona różnorodnością person mijających się co dzień. Ten tłum fascynował ją i przerażał zarazem. Każdy miał jakiś cel, do którego dążył nieprzerwanie w biegu. Nikt nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi rozmawiając przez komórkę, która zdawała się być nieodłączną partnerką życia.  
Małomiasteczkowe ideały jakie Bella przywiozła ze sobą, wysłała w pierwszym liście do Forks i zostały tam pogrzebane. Nie szukała już ani rodziny, ani idealnego mężczyzny. Zaczęła żyć chwilą i odnosić pisarskie sukcesy, aż do ostatniego tygodnia…  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją zachrypły głos kierowcy.  
Dużo pali – pomyślała, ale swoje przeświadczenie opierała nie tylko na głosie mężczyzny, ale głównie po stanie tapicerki, która straszyła powypalanymi dziurami.  
Czym prędzej zapłaciła i wyszła z samochodu.

\- Emmett, tak mi przykro – Edward kajał się przed bratem.  
Wiedział, że zawalił, ale to nie była tylko jego wina. Gdyby uprzedził… Gdyby nie robił takich tajemnic, wszystko mogło się potoczyć inaczej. Tymczasem wściekła Rose, rozsiewając wokół zapach owocowych perfum wyszła z restauracji w dość nieprzyjemnym humorze.  
Edward czuł się potwornie.  
Weszli do redakcyjnego holu, a szum ulicy zastąpiony został przytłumionym odgłosem klikania w klawiaturę i niezidentyfikowanymi krzykami.  
\- Eddie, spokojnie – Em zaczął uspakajać, ale to wcale nie pomagało.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam – zaczął od nowa swoją mantrę.  
\- Ja to wiem, ale spróbuj przeprosić Rosalie. - Emmett teraz krztusił się ze śmiechu.  
Edward był zdziwiony zachowaniem brata. Najwyraźniej ten nie poczuł się urażony jego ewidentnym chamstwem.  
\- Jest mi przykro, ale naprawdę wkurzyłem się kiedy mnie zignorowała – zaczął ponownie.  
\- Zignorowała? – zapytał Emmett.  
\- Przedstawiłem się, przeprosiłem, a ona nawet na mnie nie spojrzała – powiedział Edward chcąc wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie czymkolwiek.  
\- Widziała cię?  
\- Podszedłem, musiała mnie zauważyć…  
\- Ja nie pytam co robiłeś tylko czy cię widziała – Emmett przerwał mu od razu. – Odwróciła głowę w twoją stronę? – dodał po chwili.  
\- Nnie, ale czy to ważne? – odpowiedział pytaniem.  
\- Dla niej tak, bo czyta z ruchu warg, Eddie…  
Po raz kolejny tego dnia Edwardowi zrobiło się słabo. Obraził dziewczynę brata, a do tego Rose była głucha. Czy ten dzień mógł być jeszcze gorszy…

Bella zapytała o Cullena, a kobieta w holu nie raczyła nawet odpowiedzieć. Skinęła tylko ręką w kierunku dwóch rozmawiających mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był w dość drogim garniturze. Drugi natomiast w zwykłych jeansach i białej koszulce. Nie musiała zbytnio wysilać obolałej głowy by stwierdzić, że podobieństwo świadczy o pokrewieństwie.  
Starając się, aby nikt z biegających gońców jej nie przewrócił, podeszła do rozmawiających.  
\- Ekhm – odchrząknęła, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
Obaj jak na komendę przerwali rozmowę. Niższy, ten w jeansach wyglądał na zszokowanego i zmieszanego. Ten elegancki natomiast na rozbawionego czymś.  
\- Tak? – zapytał wyższy z mężczyzn.  
\- Który z panów to Edward Cullen? – spytała Bella, zaskoczona basowym głosem mężczyzny.  
Po cichu miała nadzieję, że nie jest to ten osiłek w krawacie.  
\- To ja – powiedział niższy. – Przepraszam, ale czy mogłaby pani zaczekać. Przerwała nam pani bardzo poważną rozmowę, pani…  
O nie, tylko nie to… zabiję chama… czekać…znowu – myśli Belli cokolwiek nieskładne, nie przedstawiały się zbyt pozytywnie.  
Nawet nie wiedząc co zamierza, uniosła dłoń i wymierzyła Edwardowi policzek.  
Praworęczna – zdążył pomyśleć zanim ręka kobiety odbiła swój kształt na jego skórze.  
\- Swan, Isabella Swan – powiedziała odchodząc. Przez całą drogę do drzwi nie odwróciła się ani razu. Nie zamierzała oglądać tego mężczyzny nigdy więcej.

Łzy przestały wreszcie płynąć. Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, ale nie to było ważne. Poczuła chłód w sercu, który świadczył, że coś poszło nie tak. Ale jak mogło pójść dobrze, skoro zamiast wypełniać zadanie, jest zamknięta w mieszkaniu.  
Ogarnął ją wstyd. Do tej pory nigdy nie zdarzyło się jej nie wypełnić poleceń. Wręcz przeciwnie – ceniono ją za prostotę i szybkość. Miała dziś ogromnego pecha, inaczej nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić.  
Wstała, teraz nawet nie poprawiała nic w wyglądzie nie będąc pewną, co czeka ją za minutę lub dwie. Musiała wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć.  
Podstawą dobrze wykonanego zadania jest dobra organizacja. Musi się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o kobiecie, którą się opiekuje. O mężczyźnie, który jest celem i poznać najłatwiejszą drogę do złączenia ich w jedność.  
Zazwyczaj pierwszym krokiem po zdobyciu informacji było spotkanie obojga, ale sądząc po uczuciu, które nią wstrząsnęło już do tego doszło. Nie widziała tego, nie wie co z tym zrobić. Nie wie, co się stało… Powoli zaczynała tracić nad sobą panowanie – tak było zawsze, kiedy coś wymykało jej się spod kontroli… To pierwszy raz, kiedy coś wymknęło jej się spod kontroli i jeśli Los da, to ostatni.  
Ścisnęła dłonie w piąstki i dumnym krokiem podążyła w stronę komputera kobiety. Instynkt podpowiadał jej, że tam są informacje, których potrzebuje. Nie potrafiła rozpoznać urządzenia, ale wiedziała, że na pewno sobie poradzi. Nie było innego wyjścia. Magia panuje nad całym światem, a magia to Ona.

Początkowy chichot Emmetta przerodził się w tubalny śmiech. Choć starał się opanować, bynajmniej nie po to by ulżyć bratu, ale raczej podsumować sytuację zgrabną ripostą, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Śmiał się na głos, zwracając w ich stronę coraz więcej ciekawskich spojrzeń.  
Kto jeszcze będzie się na mnie gapił? - zastanawiał się Edward.  
Kto mnie jeszcze dziś spoliczkuje…  
Od razu pojawiła się też ta mniej przyjemna myśl, na którą skrzywił się nieznacznie. Wyraz twarzy Edwarda nie umknął Emmettowi, wywołując u niego kolejną niekontrolowaną salwę śmiechu.  
\- Przynajmniej równo puchniesz – powiedział, gdy wreszcie opanował chichot.  
Faktycznie, Edward czuł ciepło bijące od jego policzków i jakby mrowienie w tych okolicach twarzy. Zanosiło się na trochę dłuższe upokorzenie. Raczej nie wymiga się obustronnym bólem zęba. Choć znając Emmetta, nie będzie musiał komentować zdarzenia – jego brat zrobi to za niego możliwie jak największej liczbie osób. Obecnie nie było to jego największym zmartwieniem. Zastanawiała go ta kobieta. Nie posiadał jakiejś cudownej pamięci, ale pamiętał kobiety, z którymi sypiał i nie oddzwaniał. Z jakiego innego powodu miałby zostać spoliczkowany?

Bella wróciła do swojego mieszkania pieszo, chcąc uspokoić się choć trochę. Nie potrafiła zapanować nad drżeniem rąk i jej krok był nierówny. Nigdy nie należała do najlepiej opanowanych, a ostatni tydzień wyprowadził ją kompletnie z równowagi.  
Cham, nie wiedział nawet kim jestem! – jej myśli zdawały się krzyczeć z oburzenia.  
Minęła uprzejmego portiera i bez zbędnych rozmów podeszła do wind.  
\- Panno Swan, poczta – usłyszała i odwróciła się w stronę biegnącej kobiety.  
\- Dzięki, Mary – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się przelotnie.  
Winda już czekała. Czternaste piętro osiągnęła już po kilku minutach. Lubiła swoje nowoczesne mieszkanie. Czarno-biały wystrój dawał jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Lubiła czyste linie i tę głębię barw. Przekręciła klucz i stanęła oszołomiona na progu.  
O szlag, rano mnie chyba poniosło… - pomyślała spoglądając na chaos panujący w mieszkaniu.  
Położyła torebkę w korytarzyku, gdzie zostawiła też buty. Dalszą drogę bezpieczniej było pokonać boso. Jedynym minusem bycia singlem było to, że nikt po tobie nie sprzątał bałaganu.  
Wskoczyła na łóżko zrzucając przy tym część ubrań na dywan. Przeglądała przez chwilę pocztę, ale większość z listów zawierała rachunki.  
Jej oczy przyciągnęła fiołkowo-niebieska koperta, w której lewym górnym rogu widniało logo Nowojorskiego Towarzystwa Literackiego. Pióra i inkaustu nie można było pomylić z żadnym innym. Nie zastanawiając się długo otworzyła list.  
Droga Panno Swan,  
mamy zaszczyt zaprosić Panią…


	3. Chapter 3

**beta : nieoceniona Dredzio**

 **miłego czytania**

* * *

Chichot Emmetta roznosił się wokół szerokim echem. Edward wciąż zdezorientowany, pocierał obolały policzek patrząc w ślad za oddalającą się kobietą. Tak szybko jak się pokazała, tak szybko odeszła.  
Nie pierwsza, nie ostatnia – pomyślał.  
Wraz z tą myślą przyszedł smutek. Taka głęboka melancholia, która częściowo pozwoliła mu zapomnieć o puchnącej twarzy, ale jednocześnie, właściwie to ona była najgorsza. Czasem czuł się w ten sposób, ale żył zbyt szybko, by móc na chwilę przystanąć i przemyśleć to wszystko. Obejrzał się w stronę recepcji, ale Veronica nie zwracała już na nich tak bacznej uwagi, jak jeszcze kilka minut temu.  
Od plotek się teraz nie opędzi, ale powinien być już przyzwyczajony. Samotny mężczyzna w Nowym Jorku, policzkowany w miejscu pracy przez piękną kobietę. Teraz dopiero zaczynał się naprawdę wściekać. Rozczochrał już i tak rozwiane włosy, i ponownie zaczął zastanawiać się, kim jest dziewczyna.

\- To zdradzisz mi, kto to był? – Emmett zdążył się opanować na tyle, by zadać pytanie i przywrócić Edwarda na ziemię.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział trochę zakłopotany.  
\- Przedstawiła się jak James Bond. Na twoim miejscu, następnym razem bym uważał – ponownie zaniósł się śmiechem. – Kto wie, co może ci jeszcze zrobić.

Edward przemilczał ostatnie zdanie, zdając sobie sprawę, że ciągnięcie tego tematu nie leży w jego interesie. Nie sądził zresztą, że może spotkać kobietę jeszcze raz. W chwili obecnej, Cullen miał tylko dwa życzenia: żeby jego twarz przestała puchnąć; i, żeby Emmett nie obrobił mu tyłka w ich małym, literackim światku.  
Oba życzenia były niestety tak samo prawdopodobne do spełnienia jak to, że uda mu się w końcu spotkać z Szekspirem. Zresztą, jego życie od zawsze było splotem bliżej nieokreślonych wypadków, powiązanych ze sobą wprost niemożliwymi do przewidzenia wydarzeniami, które dla niego samego, jak i dla jego bliskich, nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia w przeszłości.  
W wieku pięciu lat poznał Marię, dziewczynę z sąsiedztwa. Zaprzyjaźnili się. Dwanaście lat później stał się świadkiem jej sprzeczki z chłopakiem. Drań ją popchnął, Edward nie popchnął go… wtedy. Dorwał go tydzień później i wyjaśnili sobie parę spraw. Jemu została blizna, a Edwardowi ultimatum. Zawieszenie albo praca na rzecz szkoły. Wybrał to drugie i pisanie do szkolnej gazetki włącznie. Do tej pory zastanawia się, jaki poważny redaktor czytuje licealne brednie oraz, na Boga, po cóż to robi. Grunt, że zaprowadziło go to do Nowego Jorku, ciepłego mieszkania i pracy niewymagającej od niego zbytniego wysiłku, ale niespodzianki nie opuszczały go nawet tu.  
Dowodem był cały dzisiejszy poranek. Został dwukrotnie spoliczkowany, i choć chrześcijaństwo zaleca nadstawienie drugiego policzka, on sam nie uważał się za zbytnio religijnego.

\- Eddie, przyłóż lód – doradził Emmett, ponownie wyrywając Edwarda z zamyślenia.  
\- Tak, jasne. Jadę do góry – powiedział i ruszył w stronę wind.  
Nie czekał na odpowiedź brata. Był zbyt zdenerwowany, poruszony… Właśnie sobie przypomniał, skąd powinien kojarzyć nazwisko kobiety…

ooo

Jakoś dała sobie radę z komputerem, choć nie obyło się bez ingerencji Losu. Mogła sięgnąć do wspólnych przeżyć każdej z nich, ale nigdy nie lubiła tego robić. Wspólnota miała swoje dodatnie strony, bo jedno doświadczenie przeżywała każda, ale z drugiej ona sama wolała do wszystkiego dojść. Wiedziała, że niektóre zaskoczone są jej ambicją, lecz taką ją stworzono. Jak ma być inną?

Pulpit powitał ją przyjemną, szafirową barwą i niezwykłą systematycznością. Zaskoczona obejrzała się za siebie, obejmując wzrokiem bałagan na podłodze, sięgający progu drzwi. Nie wiedziała jak wiele ma czasu, więc o razu zabrała się do przeszukiwania plików. Początkowo trafiła na kilka zakończonych książek i opowiadań, ale to nie było jej celem, więc nie poświęciła temu też należytej uwagi. Zirytowana przeszukała prywatne maile sięgające nawet roku wstecz, ale i to nie przyniosło odpowiedzi. Musiała dowiedzieć się kim jest mężczyzna. To zawsze było ważne. Natomiast kobieta nie miała żadnych zdjęć. Nie plotkowała. Nic.

Czas płynął nieubłaganie. Postanowiła przeszukać mieszkanie po raz kolejny. Zabałaganiony pokój zostawiła w spokoju. Zbyt wiele ciężkich przeżyć wiązało się z tym pomieszczeniem i postanowiła tam wrócić tylko w ostateczności.  
Pierwszym celem była kuchnia. Urządzona o dziwo w ciepłych barwach pomarańczu i żółci, nie była za duża. Za mała też nie. Zwykłe wyposażenie z wbudowaną kuchenką nie zaimponowało jej. Widywała kuchnie ogromne i urządzone z przepychem. Szybko lustrowała pomieszczenie, ale nie dostrzegła nic pomocnego. Nawet na stole, na którym stała patera z owocami i bukiet świeżych kwiatów, nie było listów czy zdjęć.

Skierowała się dalej, ale łazienka to nie był dobry pomysł. Chłodne płytki w błękitnym odcieniu i znowu pedantyczna czystość uświadomiły jej, że nic tu nie znajdzie.  
Wróciła do salonu, którego nowoczesność zdziwiła ją na nowo. Prostota kształtu i minimalizm barw. Szklany stół, na nim czarny laptop. Czarny dywan, białe ściany i również w tym kolorze kanapa. Brak telewizora czy sprzętu grającego. Obracała się w powietrzu wokół własnej osi po, trosze zrezygnowana, a po trosze zirytowana, gdy kątem oka zobaczyła zmieniający się obraz na monitorze.  
Jej serce szybciej zabiło, a oddech stał się urywany.  
Wygaszacz ekranu oznajmiał światu wszem i wobec: „NIENAWIDZĘ EDWARDA CULLENA"…  
W tym samym momencie usłyszała dźwięk przekręcanego klucza, ale to nie było już ważne.

ooo

Bella podniecona i zarumieniona, skakała po łóżku robiąc – jeśli to jeszcze możliwe – jeszcze większy bałagan.  
\- Idę na bal, idę na bal – powtarzała w kółko, trochę rozgorączkowanym głosem.

Po chwili zeskoczyła na podłogę i pognała co sił do telefonu. Musiała, po prostu musiała się z kimś podzielić świetną informacją. Nowojorskie Towarzystwo Literackie postanowiło ją wreszcie dostrzec. To najlepsza wiadomość jaką dostała od tygodnia. Szybko wyklepała numer przyjaciółki. Po kilku sygnałach, usłyszała jej głos i przerażające dźwięki w tle.

Bliźniaki znowu rozrabiają – pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Hej, Angie – przywitała się.  
-Cześć, Bells, co tam u ciebie? – spokój w jej głosie wydawał się nierealny w stosunku do odgłosów, które mu towarzyszyły.  
Angie wyszła za mąż tuż po skończeniu liceum za swoją wieloletnią miłość. Obie były sobie bardzo bliskie i nawet po przeprowadzce Belli, dzwoniły do siebie. Choć Angela nie miała już tak dużo czasu, wiedziały na bieżąco o tym, co się dzieje w życiu drugiej i nieustannie się wspierały.  
\- Mam dwie wiadomości – Bella zaczęła tajemniczo. – Obie dobre – dodała po chwili milczenia.

\- Dawaj – rzuciła szybko Angie, głosem pełnym napięcia. – Alex złaź natychmiast z tej szafy!... – do Belli doleciały słowa przyjaciółki upominającej swojego pięcioletniego syna.  
\- Idę na bal! – wykrzyczała te słowa.  
\- Jaki bal?  
\- Nowojorskie Towarzystwo Literackie corocznie urządza taką zamkniętą imprezę dla światka literackiego… - nie musiała kończyć.  
\- Boże! Bella! To cudowne! – teraz krzyczały już obie. – A co z drugą dobrą wiadomością?

Swan wzięła głęboki oddech i już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy przerwał jej krzyk przyjaciółki: - Mark, nie skaczemy po stole!  
\- Hahaha – nie mogła się nie roześmiać. – Dają popalić…  
\- Będziesz miała swoje, to się dowiesz – odgryzła się Angela. – To co z tym drugim?  
\- Pamiętasz tego faceta, którego chciałam dopaść?  
\- Tak, udało się?  
\- I to jeszcze jak… - zrobiła pauzę. – Sprzedałam mu liścia… - dokończyła tryumfalnie.  
\- Jest botanikiem?! –spytała zdumiona Angela.

Bella zaskoczona wpatrywała się w słuchawkę telefonu. Nie bardzo wiedziała co ma powiedzieć.  
\- Ang, nie botanikiem, tylko krytykiem – wyjaśniła powoli.  
\- To co mi wyjeżdżasz z liśćmi? – Zdumienie przeszło w odrobinę irytacji.  
\- Spoliczkowałam go.  
\- No i dobrze, to czemu nie mówisz od razu? – Wydawała się urażona. – No tak, kolejna książka ze slangiem? – dodała tonem pełnym zrozumienia.  
\- Angie, świetnie mnie znasz – roześmiała się, a przyjaciółka dołączyła do niej.

Poplotkowały jeszcze, ale doskonale wiedziały, że bliźniaki bez stałej opieki oznaczają zbyt wielkie straty w ludziach, by móc na to pozwolić za długo. Pożegnały się i Bella w doskonałym humorze zabrała się do sprzątania sypialni.


	4. Chapter 4

**beta: niezastąpiona Dredzio :) dziękuję :)**

* * *

Wpadł na swoje piętro z miną, która nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Usta tworzyły idealną kreskę, aż pobielały, od nacisku jakie wywierały na siebie wargi. Biegnąc do pokoju technicznego omal nie potrącił jednej z redaktorek. Cichy pisk nie zwrócił jednak jego uwagi. Nacisnął na klamkę i bez słowa zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Nieco łysawy mężczyzna podskoczył z zaskoczenia na krześle. Kawa, którą trzymał w ręce, zalała klawiaturę, a zdjęcie wnucząt spadło z monitora, miękko lądując na porozrzucanych na biurku kartkach.

\- Cullen, do k***y nędzy, co ty wyprawiasz?! – wrzasnął Kramer wycierając czym prędzej klawiaturę.  
\- Ten błąd w ostatnim wydaniu… - zaczął Edward. - Dotyczył tekstu Swan? – warknął na grubasa.  
\- A skąd, u licha, mam to pamiętać?!  
\- Kto będzie wiedział? – rzucił w przestrzeń, nie patrząc nawet na rozmówcę.  
\- Nie wiem. – Kramer powoli się uspakajał. – Możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało?  
\- Dostałem dzisiaj w twarz od Swan… - podjął Edward, dość nieprzyjaznym tonem.  
\- Sądząc po tym jak puchnie, nie był to uroczy całus. – Techniczny zaczął rechotać, co nie poprawiło wcale nastroju Cullena.  
\- Dostałem w mordę za nieswoje grzechy – zwiesił głos. – Ktoś mi za to odpokutuje. Kiedy będzie sprostowanie?  
\- Ma być dużymi literami, jak rozumiem? – Kramer śmiał się w najlepsze.

Edward powoli się uspokajał. Techniczny z nieznanych powodów zawsze działał na niego kojąco. Może dlatego, że nie przejmował się za bardzo wybrykami Cullena? A może po prostu Edwardowi imponował ten spokój i dystans, którym tamten oddzielał się od świata. Obaj pamiętali pierwszy dzień, kiedy młody, przyszły krytyk zapoznawał się z pracą w redakcji. Ich pierwsze spotkanie nie należało do najbardziej udanych.

Młody mężczyzna prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy komputerami, szukając miejsca ze swoim nazwiskiem. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, a on nie potrafił się skupić przez szum i stukot dobiegający z każdego kąta niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Papierosowy dym unoszący się w powietrzu, drażnił nieprzyzwyczajone śluzówki.  
\- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest wolne miejsce? – starał się by jego głos przebił hałas ulicy i dźwięki biura, ale odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza.  
Zrobiło mu się głupio.  
Poczuł się odepchnięty, a to z kolei wyzwoliło u niego złość na świat, który najpierw zaprasza go, by następnie pokazać jaki mały jest. Przebył daleką drogę, żeby być, gdzie jest teraz, a nikt nawet nie poświęci mu chwilki by wskazać miejsce.  
Zrobił krok do tyłu i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. Poczuł, że ociera się o czyjeś spocone ciało.  
\- Chłopcze, uważaj, gdzie chodzisz… - niski, zachrypnięty głos nie wzbudzał miłych skojarzeń. – Fajna torebka – zakpił jego rozmówca.  
Edward, co prawda miał coś przewieszone przez ramię, ale bynajmniej nie nazwałby tego torebką. Poczuł, że się rumieni. Zdenerwowany nie patrzył mężczyźnie w oczy. Starł się skupić wzrok w przestrzeni, ale szum, który dotąd był niemal namacalny, zastąpiły szepty. Dostrzegł, że obecni wpatrują się w niego z ironicznymi uśmieszkami.  
Tego dla Edwarda było już za wiele…  
\- Przepraszam, jak się pan nazywa? – powiedział tak opanowanym głosem, że zaskoczył sam siebie.  
\- Brian Kramer. - Chrypka prawie na pewno pochodziła z wypalonych papierosów.  
\- Kramer, Brian Kramer – Edward powtórzył, niby zastanawiając się nad tą prostą kombinacją słów. – Wie pan, że wygląda pan jak świętej pamięci wuj ciotecznego brata mojej koleżanki z przedszkola? – zapytał niewinnym głosem.

Uśmiechnął się na te wspomnienia. Tak zrodziła się ich dziwna zażyłość, której bynajmniej nie można było nazwać przyjaźnią.  
\- Cullen, całkiem ci odbiło. Co się szczerzysz?  
\- Wspomnienia… - powiedział przeciągając znacząco.  
\- Najpewniej piąstki Swan – rzekł Kramer z przekąsem, sprowadzając go na ziemię.  
\- Do rzeczy, kto właściwie za to odpowiada? – Rzeczowy ton Edwarda ponownie zaskoczył technicznego.  
\- Kto zrecenzował jej książkę, czy kto umieścił pod tym twoje nazwisko? Musisz sprecyzować.  
\- Nie nazywaj recenzją zwykłego chamstwa. Obrażasz porządnych ludzi…  
\- Musiałbym cię nie znać. Pierwsze nazwisko Newton, drugie Yorkie. Piąte przykazanie „Nie zabijaj" – dorzucił na koniec żart, mając chyba nadzieję, że dotrze do Edwarda odwieczna prawda spisana na kamiennych tablicach.  
Cullen ponownie w biegu skierował się z powrotem do windy. Dolne piętra zajmowali podwładni technicznego, których zadaniem było składanie tygodnika. Musiał z nimi zamienić kilka słów nim złożą ten numer…

ooo

Nareszcie mogła przypatrzeć się dziewczynie. Widziała jak ta otwiera kopertę i podniecona dzwoni do koleżanki. Zapamiętała potrzebne nazwiska i zastygła, gdy Bella opowiadała o policzkowaniu krytyka.  
Spotkali się – pomyślała, choć to akurat nie powinno być dla niej zaskoczeniem. Czuła to. Wiedziała też jaki był wynik, jakie emocje temu towarzyszyły. Znała też skutki takiego traktowania mężczyzn.  
Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych – kolejna myśl prześliznęła się w tumulcie innych.  
Przecież Los nie posłałaby jej tam, gdzie nie można nic zdziałać. Postanowiła bliżej przyjrzeć się dziewczynie.  
Bella Swan nie wyróżniałaby się z tłumu. Jasna cera, brązowe, trochę mdłe oczy i faliste włosy z czekoladowymi refleksami. Siedemdziesiąt dziewięć procent kobiet na tym globie pasuje do tego opisu. Oczywiście przed farbowaniem. Wiedziała o czekającym dziewczynę przyjęciu i zakupach, o których na razie tylko myślała. Zastanawiała się wraz z nią, nad ciemnobłękitną suknią, gdy koło jej głowy przeleciała część garderoby dziewczyny.  
Jaka była zadowolona z siebie, że wpadła na pomysł schowania się na najwyższej półce. Stąd mogła obserwować do woli i nie narażać się na kontakt z niezidentyfikowanymi przedmiotami, które w tym mieszkaniu zdawały się same latać.  
Patrzyła jak Bella porządkuje porozrzucane przez siebie rzeczy i skrzętnie układa je w szafkach. Szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że to codzienny rytuał. Poranne rozrzucanie i popołudniowe sprzątanie.  
Teraz w to wszystko trzeba wcisnąć Edwarda Cullena…

ooo

Mężczyzna z zadowoleniem oglądał nowy numer tygodnika. Miał nadzieję, że nikt więcej nie zaatakuje go w tym miesiącu. Minęły dwa dni i po opuchliźnie nie było już fizycznego śladu. Mentalny uraz jednak pozostał. Ten psychiczny, metafizyczny ból, który nie pozwalał ani na chwilę zapomnieć o upokorzeniu, nazywał się nie inaczej jak Emmett Cullen. Rodzony brat, więc tym bardziej niebezpieczny.  
Obaj czytali właśnie drugą stronę, na której mieściło się sprostowanie, o którym Edward marzył od kilku dni. Miał nadzieję, że dotrze do zainteresowanych i nikt nie będzie mu dłużej groził. Sama Swan nie była tak groźna jak jej rozwydrzone fanki. Przynajmniej dowiedział się, dlaczego zamiast uroczych, lub mniej uroczych propozycji dostaje listy z pogróżkami.

ooo

Bella przeciągnęła się zamykając swojego laptopa. Pisała już od kilku godzin i kawa, którą wcześniej zrobiła, nie nadawała się do picia. Tak było zawsze od kiedy sięgała pamięcią. Kiedy nawiedzała ją wena, nie mogła oderwać się od przedmiotów do pisania. Potrzebne jej było cokolwiek; ołówek, długopis, pióro… czasem nawet kawałek węgla i ściana stodoły sąsiada.  
Pan Irving pewnie ma do tej pory mój wiersz – pomyślała rozmarzona i zawstydzona po trochu.  
Wstała by rozciągnąć zastane mięśnie. Ból był nieznośny, ale po którymś razie zaczęła się do niego przyzwyczajać.  
Weszła do kuchni i wylała kompletnie zimną kawę do zlewu. Chwilę zastanawiała się czy zrobić sobie nową, ale rzut oka w kierunku lodówki uprzytomnił jej, że ma sok. Pomarańczowy płyn wnet zapełnił przezroczystą szklankę, a ona zabrała stos z prasą i podążyła do salony. Z westchnieniem położyła stopy na stoliku i sięgnęła po pierwszą z góry. Nazwa Word Magazine odrzuciła ją natychmiastowo. Pomimo ewidentnego uczucia triumfu, dalej skrywała urazę za ocenę jej roku pracy.  
Sięgnęła po następne czasopismo…

ooo

Patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana, gdy dziewczyna podniosła magazyn. Ona sama czytała go już i wiedziała, że wszystko się wyjaśni. Jednak ku jej przerażeniu Bella odłożyła tygodnik na bok, nie rzucając nawet okiem w jego stronę.  
Nie wiedziała co zrobić. Usiadła na kanapie obok Belli ignorując niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli dziewczyna nie otworzy tej gazety, jej życie i tak utraci sens.  
Do głowy wpadł jej znakomity pomysł. Wpatrywała się chwilę w laptopa nie będąc pewną, co wywoła najlepszy efekt. Jednak… czy to miało znaczenie? Chodziło przecież tylko o to, żeby się udało…

*ooo

Ciche kliknięcie oderwało Bellę od czytanego artykułu. Nie mogła zlokalizować dźwięku, dopóki laptop do końca się nie otworzył. Przerażona nie mogła oderwać wzroku od własnego, zbuntowanego urządzenia. Choć bardzo chciała, z jej otwartych ust nie wyleciał najmniejszy krzyk. Nie wiedziała dokładnie ile to trwało, ale już po chwili na monitorze zaczął przewijać się napis „NIENAWIDZĘ EDWARDA CULLENA".  
Zaskoczona obejrzała się za siebie będąc niemal pewną, że to głupi żart. Nikogo za nią nie było, a cisza w mieszkaniu zaczęła ją osaczać.  
Szelest zaraz obok zwrócił jej wzrok w tamtą stronę. „Word Magazine'' otworzył się na drugiej stronie. Pierwsze słowa od razu przykuły jej uwagę.

Chcielibyśmy serdecznie przeprosić za pomyłkę w ubiegłym numerze…  
Doczytała do końca nie mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca. Każdy jej mięsień był napięty go granic możliwości. Wraz z ostatnimi słowami sprostowania poczuła na plecach ciarki. Nie była przesądna, ale wolała się upewnić.  
Wciąż przeprażona wybrała numer i czekała na sygnał.  
\- Redakcja „Word Magazine". Czym mogę służyć? – uprzejmy głos wcale nie rozładował jej napięcia.  
Przez chwilę nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Po prostu musiała to wiedzieć, jakkolwiek niedorzecznie by to brzmiało. W końcu zadała pytanie.  
\- Przepraszam. Dzwonię żeby dowiedzieć się, czy pan Edward Cullen żyje…

ooo

Szczęście, które odczuwała po własnym sukcesie z laptopem i gazetą, przybrało nieoczekiwany kierunek. Gdyby jej ciało mogło wydawać w tym świecie odgłosy, najpewniej byłby to plask uderzającej o czoło dłoni. Załamała się abstrakcyjnymi pomysłami swojej podopiecznej. Przestała się dziwić Losowi, że ją tu zesłał. W końcu jest najlepsza. Jednak z taką kobietą może sobie nie poradzić nawet ona…

ooo

Bella zaczęła nareszcie normalnie oddychać. Tętno odzyskało normalny rytm, a blada do tej pory skóra zaróżowiła się nieznacznie.  
Nigdy jeszcze nie cieszyłam się tak bardzo z tego, że ktoś żyje – pomyślała odkładając słuchawkę.  
Ponownie jednak sięgnęła po telefon i wybrała numer. Dźwięk sygnału zaczynał ją już irytować, gdy usłyszała kojący głos przyjaciółki.  
\- Hej, Angie – zaczęła powoli.  
\- Witaj Bello, co tam?  
\- Pamiętasz tego faceta, któremu sprzedałam liścia? – zapytała żartobliwie, mając nadzieję, że przyjaciółka doceni jej poczucie humoru.  
\- Tego botanika?  
\- Hm, tak dokładnie. Myślisz, że mogłabym mu posłać kwiaty w przeprosiny…

ooo

Spał w najlepsze, gdy dzwonek do drzwi zakończył ten stan błogości. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że zabije, ktokolwiek by nie zakłócał jego ciszy. Przetarł zaczerwienione oczy, pozbywając się resztek snu. Tak na wypadek, gdyby chciał się jeszcze położyć.  
Spojrzał w lustro.  
Spodnie na miejscu, koszulka też. No to idę – pomyślał i tak składnie jak na wczesną porę dnia.  
Nie zdążył zrobić kolejnego kroku, gdy ponowny ostry dźwięk wbił mu się szpilką w mózg.  
\- Idę, idę – mruczał bardziej do siebie.  
Otworzył drzwi z nadzieją, że to Emmett i będzie mógł go uderzyć. W pewnym sensie spotkał go zawód, ale nie zdążył go poczuć, bo zaskoczenie zagłuszyło skutecznie resztę. Przed drzwiami jego mieszkania stał posłaniec z ogromnym bukietem róż.  
\- Chyba się pan pomylił – zaczął Edward, nie bardzo wiedząc co ma powiedzieć.  
\- Pan Edward Cullen? – zapytał równie zaskoczony posłaniec. – Redaktor „Word Magazine"?  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- Kazali mi je dostarczyć – wyjaśnił mężczyzna i podał kosz kwiatów zaspanemu Cullenowi.  
Edward wolał tego głośno nie komentować. Wniósł bukiet do mieszkania i postawił na stoliku. Szukał bileciku, który wyjaśniłby cokolwiek. Miał też cichą nadzieję, że to nie są kwiaty od mężczyzny... znów.  
Jasnoniebieska karteczka wypadła z kokardy wprost na dywan.

Gorąco przepraszam za pomyłkę. Mam nadzieję, że pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi.  
Bella Swan

Przewracał bilecik w palcach jeszcze parę chwil. Nie bardzo wiedział jak ma się do tego odnieść. Być może mogłoby się wydawać inaczej, ale on naprawdę czuł się zakłopotany i zaszokowany. Żadna kobieta tej pory nie przysłała mu kwiatów.

_  
Rozdział V

Bella stała na okrągłym podwyższeniu na środku niewielkiego pokoju pokrytego materiałami różnych kolorów i faktur. Przeglądała się w lustrze, które przytłaczało ją swoim rozmiarem. Widziała w nim nie tylko siebie, ale także wszystkie manekiny w pracowni krawca, w której się właśnie znajdowała. Zaraz obok niej stał niewysoki mężczyzna, już posunięty w latach. Taśma w rękach i agrafka w ustach dawały wyraźnie do zrozumienia czym się zajmował. Ubrany w sportową marynarkę, która doskonale podkreślała jasnobrązowy kolor jego oczu, cały czas coś poprawiał przy sukni.

Mężczyzna przyglądał się Belli w niemałą przyjemnością. Wciąż kiwał głową w niemym zachwycie, ale już od kilku minut nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Byli sami w pracowni, jak zawsze. Kobieta raz po raz zerkała w lustro podziwiając nieśmiało odbicie. Bardzo podobało jej się to co widziała, lecz dalej nie była pewna, czy ta suknia to dobry pomysł. Już od dwóch lat panna Swan korzystała z jego talentu, smaku i wyczucia. Kiedy tylko dostała zaproszenie wiedziała od razu do kogo się uda. Teraz jednak miała wątpliwości, którymi nie chciała urazić projektanta.

\- Jean, myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – zapytała cichutko.

Mężczyzna pierwszy raz od wielu minut spojrzał na jej twarz i uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.  
\- Issabello, odważne suknie dla odważnych kobiet – zamruczał z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem i po raz wtóry poprawił suknię. – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby pomyśleli, że się ich boisz – dodał nie patrząc jej dłużej w oczy.

Bella pogłaskała delikatnie materiał sukni. Zrobiła mały obrót obserwując kątem oka jak układa się ona podczas tego ruchu, cichy szelest rozniósł się po pracowni. Była jak najbardziej zadowolona z wyniku testu. Pozostało dobranie dodatków, już miała zapytać Jean'a czy nie miałby jakiś propozycji, kiedy zauważyła niewielki ruch w okolicy drzwi.  
Kobieta, która weszła wyglądała jak młodsza żeńska kopia projektanta. Ubrana podobnie jak jej ojciec w coś eleganckiego, ale wygodnego zarazem skinęła głową w stronę Belli. Ta podeszła do stołu, gdzie na aksamitnym podkładzie leżały ciemnoniebieskie kolczyki zbudowane z długich drobnych kryształków. Zaraz obok znajdowała się też kolia dokładnie w tym samym stylu i kolorze. Swan nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Była niemal pewna, że będzie musiała wyciągać Jean'a na zakupy jak za każdym razem, kiedy nie mogła się zdecydować.

\- Dziękuję Sophie – powiedział Jean do córki z lekkim uśmiechem. – Podobają się?  
\- Są doskonałe… - urwała Bella, nie wiedząc, co więcej mogłabym dodać.  
Już otwierała usta, żeby zapytać o cenę, ale ten powstrzymał ją ruchem ręki.  
\- Dopiszemy do rachunku. – Mrugnął do córki. – A teraz chcemy zapakować suknię, chyba, że jej jednak nie chcesz?  
Bella roześmiała się i próbowała się przytulić, ale ten znów zbył ją machnięciem ręki.  
\- Pomniesz.  
Jak zwykle praktyczny – pomyślała i uśmiech znów pojawił się na jej ustach.

ooo

Była zadowolona z oględzin, które przeprowadziła. Bella Swan prócz ewidentnego niedomyślania się miała też pozytywne cechy. Stwierdziła to po tym jak dziewczyna przymierzyła suknię. Wyglądała zjawiskowo. Jeśli tylko Edward Cullen będzie obecny na balu zauważy ją na pewno.  
Jej pierwsza wycieczka po Nowym Yorku tych czasów przebiegła bez zakłóceń. Swan nie lubiła przygód. Jak tylko wyszła z windy skierowała się w stronę postoju taksówek i już po kilku minutach były pod pracownią. Przywitał je niezbyt wyrafinowany szyld, który ją jednak ujął swoją prostotą. Nie wszystko, co proste jest prostackie. Mężczyzna, do którego należała pracownia na pewno był dość klasycznym projektantem.  
Idealnym dla Belli Swan…

ooo

Mężczyzna starał się ukryć, ale jak zwykle nie było to proste w tym towarzystwie. Z kieliszkiem szampana w dłoni starał się cichcem przemknąć na balkon. Nie przepadał za takimi spotkaniami, ale były one konieczne. Zresztą Emmett zmuszał go do nich nieustannie uważając, że Edward z ich dwójki jest bardziej reprezentacyjny. Dzisiejszy wieczór był jednak inny. Obaj byli na balu. Emmett chciał pokazać Rosalie 'ich świat'. Edward nie był pewien czy jego brat chciał zrobić wrażenie na kobiecie czy tylko ostrzec ją przed tym, co może ją czekać, gdy zwiążą się na poważnie ze sobą.

Nie był też pewien czy wybaczyła mu niedawną wpadkę. Jego fatalne zachowanie trudno zresztą nazwać 'wpadką'. Musiał zacząć kontrolować swoje napady sarkazmu, postrzeganego przez kobiecą część jako zwykłe chamstwo.  
\- Edward! – usłyszał krzyk brata.  
Oczywiście oczy wszystkich na sali zwróciły się w jego kierunku. Kilka kobiet skierowało już swoje kroki w odpowiednią stronę, tak by przeciąć mu drogę. Ominął je zręcznie tłumacząc się rozmową z bratem.  
\- Nie rób tego więcej – wysyczał, gdy byli już twarzą w twarz.  
\- Jasne, Eddie. – Emmett zaśmiał się starając się nie wylać swojego szampana.

\- Nie mów mi… zresztą nieważne – przerwał kiwając głową. – Witaj, Rosalie – dodał niepewnie.  
Edward bał się kolejnego policzka. Nie mógł tego nie przyznać przed samym sobą. Twarz piekła go naprawdę przez kilka długich dni. Raczej długo nie zapomni tego doświadczenia.  
Więcej kultury w stosunku do kobiet – powtórzył w myślach po raz kolejny tego dnia.

Czekał na reakcję Rose, ale ta skinęła tylko głową na znak, że go słyszała. Zaczął się jej przyglądać kątem oka. Do tej pory widział ją tylko raz i to dość krótko. Wtedy delikatna koktajlowa sukienka, a teraz złota suknia do ziemi. Obie podkreślały jej figurę, wiedział więc, co spowodowało, że Em się nią zainteresował. Nie, jego brat nie był kobieciarzem, ale jak większość mężczyzn – wzrokowcem. Doceniał inteligencję kobiet, ale przyciągał go do nich wygląd.

Emmett obejmował ją w pasie. Górował nad nią i Rose, chociaż wzrostu około stu siedemdziesięciu centymetrów wydawała się przy nim bardzo niska. Jeden z jej złotych kolczyków zahaczał o rękach fraku Emmetta. Edward zdziwiony spostrzegł, że jego brat posiada takie ubranie i do tego dość dobrze na nim leży.

\- Zgadnij kogo widziałem – powiedział Emmett, kierując jednocześnie uwagę Edwarda na siebie.  
\- Kogoś, kto na pewno sprawi ci radość, kiedy go spotkam, choć mi niekoniecznie… - Edward zaryzykował stwierdzenie, wiedząc, że nic tak nie cieszy jego brata jak kłopoty młodszego z Cullenów.  
\- Nie 'go', 'ją', kategorycznie 'ją'… - zachichotał i od razu zarobił kuksańca od Rose, której trudno było ukryć uśmiech.  
Edward już miał rozpocząć zgadywankę, która po publicznym wprowadzaniu brata w zażenowanie była drugą ulubioną zabawą Emmetta, gdy jego uwaga została pochłonięta w całości przez wchodzącą na salę kobietę…

ooo

Idealnie.  
Ona wchodzi, muzyka cichnie. To już byłą jej sprawka. Kosztowało ją to bardzo dużo energii, ale było warto.  
Jej wzrok zsuwał się po twarzach zebranych szukając tej jedynej. Tak, w rogu. Dostrzegła go. Stał z kobietą i innym mężczyzną. Przez chwilę zamarła widząc urodę jego towarzyszki, ale uśmiech powrócił na jej twarz, gdy zobaczyła, że jest już związana z tym drugim.  
Edward Cullen przedstawiał się bardzo wyrafinowanie w świecie realnym. Dotychczas zbierała o nim informacje głównie w Internecie lub czasopismach. Teraz wiedziała na jego temat na tyle dużo by ustrzec Swan przed następnymi wpadkami. Miała jednocześnie dziwne przeczucie, że wcale nie będzie to takie proste…

ooo

Powoli weszła na salę wypełnioną niemal po brzegi eleganckimi kobietami i mężczyznami we frakach. Każdy z nich wyglądał tak samo, różnili się jedynie towarzyszkami. Pierwotna pewność siebie opuściła ją, gdy tylko wysiadła z taksówki. Sam budynek Towarzystwa przytłaczał pseudobarokowym przepychem. Nie była pewna czy robi dobrze pokazując się tutaj. Nie znała nikogo. Była za krótko w tym mieście by nawiązać znaczące przyjaźnie. Nie chciała ucierpieć przez to dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że muzyka ucichła. To nie było jednak ważne, bo setki par oczu zwróciło się w jej kierunku. Poczuła się bardzo mała w tym wielkim świecie, ale nie mogła teraz tak po prostu uciec. Zrobiło się jej słabo od nadmiaru wrażeń. Krok za krokiem powoli postanowiła przedrzeć się do balkonu. Nie było to najprostsze. Buty na wysokim obcasie i śliski parkiet nigdy nie były najlepszymi przyjaciółmi gracji. Już prawie czuła na sobie orzeźwiające powiewy wieczornego powietrza, gdy drogę zagrodził jej wysoki mężczyzna. Początkowo go nie poznała, ale odruchowo odpowiedziała na podawane jej ramię…

ooo

Gryzła paznokcie ze zdenerwowania. Tego nie przewidziała. Edward stał jak skamieniały gapiąc się bezwstydnie w kierunku dziewczyny, ale nie zrobił ani jednego kroku by podejść bliżej. Inny natomiast wykorzystał sytuację idealnie. Tego się nie spodziewała ani po pierwszym, ani po drugim z mężczyzn…  
Pozostało jej czekać na rozwój sytuacji…

ooo

\- Eddie, zamknij usta – usłyszał głos Rose, ale jakby z oddali.  
Była idealna. Doskonała. Piękna. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co ma myśleć.  
Kobieta weszła na salę wzbudzając niemałą sensację swoim świeżym wyglądem. To nie była kwestia tylko młodego wieku, ale również gracji i zagubienia, które przyciągnęło wzrok wielu mężczyzn. Kaskada brązowych włosów była upięta w kok podkreślający białą szyję. Z uszu zwisały jej niebieskie kolczyki. Jego wzrok podążył niżej nie powstrzymywany nawet siłą woli. Suknia, również błękitna, ze lśniącego materiału opinała każdą wypukłość jej ciała nadając bardzo kuszący widok. Kiedy przeszła koło niego ujrzał, że była bardzo sprytnie skonstruowana, bo choć nie miała ramiączek nie był to też gorset. Pojedyncza wstęga wiązana pod biustem utrzymywała całość na swoim miejscu, unosząc jednocześnie piersi do góry. Plecy niemal całe odsłonięte przecinał skrawek niebieskiego materiału, który krzyczał do Edwarda „Pociągnij za mnie!". Młodszy Cullen zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że byłąby to katastrofa, ale nie mógł odpędzić od siebie myśli, że chciałby to zrobić.

\- Eddie, spójrz na mnie – napięty głos Rose dał mu do zrozumienia, że należy już przerwać wgapianie się w Swan.  
Po trosze bał się też, że załapie następny policzek. Dopiero teraz ze zdumieniem odkrył, że Emmett znikł. Rzucił Rosalie pytające spojrzenie.  
\- Poszedł po nią – odpowiedziała wściekła. – Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego? – dodała po chwili niemal opanowana.  
Edward wiedział, co oznacza tak szybkie opanowanie u kobiet. Emmett głupio zrobił oddalając się od swojej kobiety po obcą bez wcześniejszych rozmów z tą pierwszą. Raz w życiu nie skończy się to źle dla Edwarda. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieje.

Tymczasem jego brat powrócił z kobietą prowadząc ją pod ramię, co nie uszło uwagi Rose. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się radośnie na jej widok, ale Edward był pewien, że był to najbardziej nieszczery uśmiech jaki widział do tej pory. Miał ochotę uciec. Obie kobiety, które go spoliczkowały stały teraz po obu jego stronach. Stwierdzić, że czuł się mało komfortowo to byłoby niedopowiedzenie.

\- Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale – przedstawił panie Emmett i natychmiast powrócił do Rose.  
Kobiety uścisnęły sobie dłonie. Co wydawało się przekomiczne, ponieważ żadna z nich nie zrobiła kroku w stronę drugiej. Spowodowało to tylko maksymalne przechylenie obu pań do przodu.  
\- Rose, mówiłem ci o Belli. – Emmett starał się wprowadzić dziewczynę w sytuację. – To ta, która też spoliczkowała Edwarda.  
Błysk w oczach Rose dał Edwardowi do zrozumienia, że nie ma już szans wyjść cało z tej sytuacji. Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jej twarzy tylko potwierdził, że Emmett znalazł dla siebie idealną partnerkę w dręczeniu brata.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem – powiedziała Bella cichutko.  
Emmett zaśmiał się swoim tubalnym głosem.  
Jestem stracony – pomyślał Edward.

_  
Rozdział VI

niebetowano :) przepraszam :)

zacznę jak w telenoweli... w poprzedni odcinku:

\- Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem – powiedziała Bella cichutko.  
Emmett zaśmiał się swoim tubalnym głosem.  
Jestem stracony – pomyślał Edward.

ooo

\- Bello, ty i Rose macie z nim te same doświadczenia - powiedział Emmett podkreślając ostanie słowa.

Edward czekał cierpliwie na koniec tego wywodu. Wiedział doskonale, że jego brat tak tego nie zostawi. Cisza, która zaczęła się aż za bardzo przeciągać zaciekawiła go. Sądził, że Swan na pewno podejmie temat i Emmett skrzętnie wykorzysta sytuację, by go zawstydzić. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia dlaczego jego brat mu to robił. Trwało to tak długo, że nie pamiętał nawet początków. Nie bardzo go to jednak obchodziło zważywszy, że zazwyczaj starszy Cullen robił to publicznie, a wtedy Edward miał inne powody do zmartwienia niż tylko dziwne rodzinne poczucie humoru.

Czekał, czekali, a ona nie podejmowała tematu. Przeniósł wzrok z twarzy Emmett na nią, ale jedyne co wyczytał to zamyślenie. Pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się lekka pionowa zmarszczka, która z pewnością za jakieś dwadzieścia lat będzie spędzać jej sen z powiek. Nie zazdrościł mężczyźnie, który będzie musiał wysłuchiwać jej narzekań na ten temat.  
Przygryzła zębami wargę. O dziwno nie wyglądała przez to dziecinnie. Wręcz przeciwnie - bardzo dorośle. Nieświadomie powtórzył jej gest z przygryzaniem wargi, a Rose spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Natychmiast podniósł kieliszek do ust i wziął łyk szampana.

\- Rose, ty też wysłałaś mu kwiaty? - Jej głos wyrażał idealne zaskoczenie, choć każde z nich wiedziało, że gra.  
Nie wiedział dlaczego próbowała go osłaniać, ale był pewien, że nie była to dobra droga.  
\- Wysłałaś mu kwiaty?! - Emmett niemal krzyknął.

Teraz zacznie się zabawa - pomyślał Edward.  
Zabrał pełny kieliszek z tacy przechodzącego kelnera i poprosił go o whiskey. Tego wieczoru będzie potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego.

ooo

Nie podobało się jej, że Edward tyle pije. Wiedziała, że Bella nie przepada za mężczyznami, którzy jej zdaniem nadużywali alkoholu. Nie była też w tej kwestii zbyt liberalna, więc sam termin odnosił się do bardzo niewielkiej ilości płynów.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy jest w stanie coś z tym zrobić, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest mu wstanie nawet czytać w myślach. Wpływanie na wolną wolę dawno włożyła między bajki, których jej nigdy nie opowiadano. Czasem zastanawiała się jakby to było mieć rodzinę. Jednak od razu odrzucała te myśli. Wiedziała, że nie miała czasu. Kiedy kończyła jedno zadanie natychmiast niemal lądowała gdzie indziej, czasem nie posiadając nawet podstawowych instrukcji. Do budowy związku trzeba czasu, energii...

Majaczę - pomyślała i po raz kolejny zadowolona stwierdziła, że Los już dawno wykluczył wiązanie między Pierwszymi.

Popatrzyła na Edwarda i pokiwała głową.  
Jest młody, niech szaleje - powiedziała to prawie na głos i usiadła na ramieniu Belli wprowadzając jeden z jej kolczyków w drżenie.

ooo

\- Wysłałaś mu kwiaty?!  
\- Emmett powtarzasz to od paru minut, to się robi nudne - powiedziała Rose tonem, który dobitnie zaakcentował co ma na myśli.

Edward chichotał w najlepsze ciesząc się, że blondynka stopuje jego brata. Bella spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Nie wiedziała, że ten mężczyzna potrafi chichotać jak trzynastoletnia dziewczynka. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a kiedy napotkała jego zażenowaną minę nie mogła powstrzymać się przed zakrztuszeniem.

\- Zrobiłem to, prawda? - usłyszała jak szepcze jej miękko do ucha.  
Skinęła głową i popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy.

Wydawały się zbyt czarne. Nie wiedziała gdzie ma uciec tym bardziej, że widziała w nich swoje odbicie. Jej ojciec kiedyś mówił, że w oczach można zobaczyć jak ktoś postrzega ciebie. Nigdy nie sprawdzała tego stwierdzenia, ale teraz była gotowa uwierzyć tym słowom. Widziała swoją twarz, kolor sukni. Niemal każdy szczegół w maksymalnym pomniejszeniu. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że są zbyt wypukłe jak na oczy człowieka...

ooo

Uderzyła się w czoło zażenowana podobnie jak Edward. Prócz tego czuła jeszcze ogromną wściekłość.  
Jak ten facet może chichotać - pomyślała maksymalnie oburzona. - To kategorycznie niedopuszczalne.

Kiedy nachylił się nad Bellą przez chwilę obawiała się, że ją strąci. Nie, nie mógł jej wyczuć. Dla ich oczu była niewidoczna. Widziały ją tylko zwierzęta, co i tak było zbyt dużym utrudnieniem dla niej. Nie cierpiała wręcz kobiet, które posiadały koty. Zazwyczaj w liczbie mnogiej. Okropne sierściuchy, które uważały ją chyba za kolejną swoją zabaweczkę i ganiały całymi dniami po mieszkaniu.  
Na samą myśl przeszedł jej po plecach dreszcz.

ooo

\- Rose, dlatego, że biedny Eddie pewnie się przestraszył - powiedział Emmett.  
Edward nawet nie drgnął zaintrygowany wzrokiem Swan. Kobieta już od kilku minut z napięciem patrzyła mu w oczy. Nie tak zwyczajnie, ale intensywnie, z natężeniem, które go hipnotyzowało.

\- Przestraszył? - Rose nie kryła zdziwienia.  
\- Tak, bo kiedy Eddie ostatnio dostał kwiaty, to był to jeden z kolegów z redakcji - zaśmiał się.

Edward znów nie zareagował na ewidentną zaczepkę. Miał bardzo zamyślony wzrok, a Bella wciąż wpatrywała się w jego oczy. Emmett i Rosalie poczuli się bardzo niekomfortowo. Nikt się nie odzywał.

Na biurku w biurze Edwarda siedział blondyn. Sam Cullen zajmował miejsce na fotelu i zapisywał plik na komputerze. Po chwili, gdy folder znalazł się na pendrivie wyjął go z portu i podał mężczyźnie.  
\- Dzięki, nigdy nie poradziłbym sobie z tym, gdyby nie ty - powiedział Matt.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, też kiedyś byłem nowy - Edward zaśmiał się trochę niezręcznie. Nie cierpiał cudzej wdzięczności.

\- Serio, chciałbym ci podziękować... jakoś - blondyn zawiesił głos.  
\- Skoro musisz, wyślij mi kwiaty - zażartował Cullen i klepnął Matta w plecy.

Edward zaczerwienił się przypomniawszy sobie, że Matt faktycznie pochylał się w jego stronę za bardzo.

Edward wstał jak co rano w samych spodniach od pidżamy i podszedł zaspany do drzwi. Dzwonek powtórzył się już trzeci raz i naprawdę nie chciał kolejnej fali dźwięku. Otworzył drzwi mając nadzieje, że to Emmett i będzie mógł wyładować swoją agresję.  
Zaskoczony zaniemówił. Powitał go ogromny bukiet czerwonych róż i głupi uśmieszek posłańca. Nie pomylił się co do jednego, zaraz za chłopakiem w jaskrawych barwach firmy doręczycielskiej stał Emmett. Zadowolony jak diabli.  
Edward podrapał się po głowie i zabrał kwiaty z rąk posłańca. Gestem zaprosił do środka też starszego Cullena, ale nie był do końca pewien czy to dobry pomysł. Położył bukiet na stole, a podejrzany koszyk na własnych kolanach. Emmett wrócił z kuchni z dwoma kubkami kawy i niemal przylepionym do twarzy głupawym uśmieszkiem.  
\- To twoja robota - zapytał Edward.  
\- Eddie, nigdy w życiu - Emmett zamrugał niewinnie do brata.  
\- Bardzo dziwny zbieg okoliczności - zamruczał.

Obaj zjawili się w tej samej chwili: Em i posłaniec. Cullen odsunął od siebie podejrzenia i sięgnął do wnętrza koszyka.  
Spodziewał się czekoladek i wyjaśnienia od kogo to wszystko. To co znalazł przebiło wszystkie jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Zaskoczony, zażenowany i kompletnie czerwony Edward wyciągnął z koszyka sztuczny penis, do którego przyczepiony był numer telefonu. Dopisek z imieniem Matta wyjaśnił aż za wiele. Gdyby Cullen nie siedział na kanapie na pewno by upadł. Tak jak jego brat turlający się po dywanie nie mogąc opanować napadu śmiechu.

Edward poczuł szturchnięcie. Emmett nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać ciszy. To było zbyt nienaturalne by mogło trwać tak długo w jego towarzystwie.  
\- Co Eddie, wspomnienia? - zaśmiał się i już miał dokończyć przerwaną opowieść, gdy Swan zapytała całkiem zaskoczona.  
\- Edwardzie, ty nosisz szkła kontaktowe?

Edward zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej niż na wspomnienie o kwiatach. Rose przez chwilę wpatrywała się w Emmetta i zaczęła się śmiać. Nie mogła po prostu opanować tej komedii, która rozgrywała się na jej oczach. Nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje i o co chodzi. Edward wspominał za wiele. Bella za dużo myślała, a Emmett za bardzo chciał żartować. A ona? Ona za dużo słyszała, o ironio.

ooo

Nie mogła kompletnie zrozumieć tego co się dzieje. Ci ludzie byli kompletnie rąbnięci. Eleganckie przyjęcie. Ponad trzystu gości. Być może dziesięć osób w ich wieku, a oni swoim nudziarstwem usypiają nawet ją. Popatrzyła na stół z przystawkami i ozdóbkę z sałaty. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na Cullena i Swan i podążyła w kierunku talerzy. Starała się nie zostać potrąconą. Chwała Losowi, że slalom gigant był jej specjalnością. Już po kilku chwilach ułożyła się na liściu sałaty.

Na taką beznadziejność nie pomogę nawet ja - pomyślała zasypiając.


	5. Chapter 5

**BETA - bosska i szybka (źle brzmi - mówić tak o kobiecie :P ) : Cornelie**

* * *

Stwierdzić, że Emmett był niezadowolony z obrotu sytuacji byłoby lekkim niedopowiedzeniem. Nerwowo spoglądał w stronę brunetki, zastanawiając się raz po raz, z jakiej jest ona planety. Z jednej strony biorąc pod uwagę to, co mówił jego brat, była bardzo inteligentną kobietą, z drugiej jednak - rozmowa z nią nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Sam często udawał idiotę, więc początkowo myślał, że Swan gra w tę grę razem z nim, ale już po kilku minutach starań nie wiedział, z której strony zaatakować. Postanowił obrać całkiem inną taktykę, tym bardziej, że Rose zaczynała częściej rzucać mu ukradkowe spojrzenia świadczące o granicznej irytacji. Może znali się niezbyt długo, ale w tym czasie odkrył, że denerwowanie blondynki może śmiało uchodzić za jeden ze sportów ekstremalnych.

Milczeli już dobrych kilka chwil, a pozostali goście coraz częściej rzucali im ukradkowe spojrzenia. Doskonale wiedział, co to oznacza. Byli wybrańcami, choć obaj z Edwardem otrzymywali zaproszenia od trzech lat. Wiedzieli, że są oceniani. Dlatego też Emmett zawsze zmuszał młodszego brata do tych wystąpień. Edward był bardziej medialny.  
Dziś natomiast pierwszy raz od trzech lat pojawili się obaj. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał popełnić żadnej gafy. Stąd pomysł 'trzymać się w grupie, udawać ważnych i obeznanych". Zaryzykował, ratując Bellę z rąk tych potworów, a jednocześnie miał nadzieje na jakąś miłą gierkę z bratem, ale ona nie była chyba tak zainteresowana Edwardem, jak myślał. Nie reagowała na żaden haczyk albo po prostu Emmett nigdy nie polował na taką rybę.

ooo

Śniła piękny sen. Nie była sama na pustkowiu swojego życia. Czuła ciepło dłoni i jego oddech na karku. To było bardzo przyjemne, choć nie widziała jego twarzy i nie mogła odwrócić się nawet na moment, by ją ujrzeć. A bardzo chciała.  
Dziwny sen. Czuła obecność i sam ten fakt jej wystarczał. Dopełniał jej życie, jakby to była najważniejsza jego część. Pomimo przecież wielosetletnich starań i zasług. Pomimo całego dobra, jakie uczyniła. Pomimo szczęścia, jakiego była świadkiem.

To był bardzo bolesny sen. Po raz pierwszy zdała sobie sprawę, że jest sama. Nawet Los zostawił ją samej sobie, by zmierzyła się z nieszczęściem, jakim jest Bella Swan. Nie wiedziała dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubiła tej kobiety, ale sam jej styl i zachowanie wprowadzały ją w stan krytycznego rozdrażnienia.  
Obudziła się w chwili, gdy znów chciała ujrzeć jego twarz.  
Ale halucynacje – pomyślała, schodząc z liścia sałaty. - Ktoś znowu musiał wylać na mnie kieliszek szampana.

ooo

Edward zapanował nad zmieszaniem. Być może to głupie, ale faktycznie zmieniał kolor oczu za pomocą soczewek, czego Emmett nie zauważał przez kilka lat. Był zaskoczony, że Swan zobaczyła to niemal od razu.  
\- Tak, mam małą wadę – rzucił, spoglądając na zamyślonego Emmetta.  
Nie wiedział jak ma interpretować przerwę w dowcipach brata. Jak zawsze spodziewał się najgorszego i próbował sobie przypomnieć wpadki z ostatnich dziesięcioleci. Emmett miał, w czym wybierać i Edward zastanawiał się, czy starszy Cullen wytoczy ciężkie działa.

\- Ale zmieniasz ich barwę, dlaczego? - usłyszał głos Belli.  
\- Mam zielone oczy, jak bohater tandetnego romansidła – zaczął. - Nie uważasz, że dla poważnego krytyka to potwarz? – dodał, rozluźniając się i wprawiając obie kobiety w śmiech.  
\- Zobaczę je kiedyś?

\- Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś uderzysz mnie tak mocno, jak ostatnio na pewno wylecą – teraz już i on zanosił się śmiechem.  
Emmett uśmiechnął się i przytulił znów Rose. Blondynka popatrzyła na niego ciepło i poprawiła suknię. Edward nie widział jeszcze tak zakochanego spojrzenia u brata. Nie wiedział czy cieszyć się, czy tym bardziej martwić o powodzenie ich związku.

\- Będę musiała ci znowu kupić kwiaty – Bella opanowała napad śmiechu i ponownie zażartowała.  
\- Wtedy ja powiem ci, co do nich dokupić – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Emmett.  
\- A ja pokażę ci jak tego użyć – przebił jego żart Edward i popatrzył na niego z udawaną groźbą.  
Em zamilkł, nie wiedząc na ile zagrożenie jest realne.

*ooo

Edward znów miał szansę bliższego przyglądania się Swan, z czego też skorzystał. Nie byłby mężczyzną, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Wstążka na jej plecach wciąż wołała go niczym syreni śpiew marynarzy. Nie ustępował jednak i nie pozwalał swoim dłoniom wędrować za daleko. Za to kilka razy złapał się na przytrzymywaniu Belli w tali czy nieświadomemu gładzeniu materiału sukni. Za każdym razem miał nadzieje, że tego nie zauważyła. Był za to pewien, że żaden szczegół nie umknął Rosalie. Ta od czasu do czasu obdarzała go osobliwym spojrzeniem, które z jednej strony było zaciekawione, a z drugiej zdziwione. Nie wiedział jak ma to odebrać, ale na razie postanowił nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy.

Orkiestra podjęła symfonię „Z Nowego Świata" Antonina Dvoraka. Radosne dźwięki wypełniły salę. Edward nie wiedział dlaczego po raz pierwszy nikt nie wciąga go w nudnawe dyskusje na temat przyszłości współczesnej literatury, ale w zasadzie za tym nie tęsknił. Za to, kiedy tylko jedna z licznych córek gospodarzy rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. odwracał wzrok udając, że tego nie dostrzega. Nauczył się już, że tak jest lepiej.

To w sumie była wina Emmetta. Kiedy jego brat postanowił go zeswatać, wiedział, że nie przyniesie to nic dobrego. A prasa plotkarska już po trzech dniach zaczęła donosić o codziennych randkach młodego Cullena. Zamiast cichej posadki zwykłego krytyka literackiego, stał się celebrytą na miarę samej Britney Spears, co może imponowało Emowi, ale jego samego doprowadzało do szewskiej pasji.

\- Emmett, właściwie dlaczego tu jesteś? - pytanie Belli przerwało rozmyślania Edwarda.  
\- To znaczy? - rzucił Em.  
\- Edward jest krytykiem, ja jestem pisarką... – urwała, czekając na jego reakcję.  
\- A ja to dostarczam do księgarń – powiedział Emmett, upijając kolejny łyk wina. - W zasadzie to firma Edwarda, ale on woli się w to podobno nie mieszać – dodał po chwili.  
Bella posłała młodszemu Cullenowi zaciekawione spojrzenie. Licząc najwyraźniej na wyjaśnienia z jego strony.

\- Wolisz nie wiedzieć – zaczął tajemniczo Edward.  
\- Zaryzykuję.  
\- Spoliczkowałaś swojego wydawcę – zaśmiał się.  
Brunetka zakrztusiła się winem i do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Rose z Emmettem śmiali się bez zahamowań, natomiast Edward nie bardzo wiedział czy ma ją może uderzyć między łopatki, czy poczekać, aż zemdleje i dopiero podjąć jakieś działania. Swan po kilku minutach rozpaczliwych prób złapania oddechu w końcu zaczerpnęła życiodajnego powietrza.

\- Jestem właścicielem i prezesem C Publishing – powiedział Emmett, zdając sobie sprawę, że Edward nie zamierza kontynuować. - Edward pożyczył mi część pieniędzy i założyliśmy firmę, więc to na bazie jego kapitału...  
\- Nie przesadzaj – przerwał mu brat. - To twoja firma, twój pomysł, twoje cztery lata pracy...  
\- ... i twoje recenzje i kontakty... - dodał Em.  
\- Dobra, wygrałeś. Oddawaj prezesostwo – powiedział ostro niższy z mężczyzn i na koniec zaśmiał się, wiedząc zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
Znowu zwracamy na siebie uwagę- pomyślał Em, widząc zdumione spojrzenia.

\- Może wyjdziemy na taras? - zaproponował.  
\- To chyba faktycznie dobry pomysł – poparł go brat.  
W eskorcie dwóch mężczyzn Rose i Bella przeniosły się z miejsca pod ścianą na balkon.  
Marmurowa posadzka w połączeniu z cieniutkimi obcasami wydawała dobrze znane każdemu dźwięki. Kolumny z białego piaskowca odcinały się swoim kolorem od ciemności, która już kilka metrów dalej opanowywała całość. Niestety na bezchmurnym niebie nie było widać ani jednej gwiazdy, a mrok rozświetlał tylko księżyc i światło z sali balowej. Nawet tu słychać było delikatne dźwięki skrzypiec i wiolonczeli.

Noc nie należała do najcieplejszym i każdy podmuch wiatru wprawiał Bellę w delikatne drżenie. Bała się też bardzo o to, by suknia nie zsunęła się z niej, więc zamiast skulić się choć trochę z zimna zmuszona była do stania w pełni wyprostowaną.  
\- Zimno ci? - zapytał Edward, ściągając jednocześnie marynarkę.  
\- Prawdziwy dżentelmen – powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem Rosalie.  
\- Dżentelmen? Znam go bardzo długo i doskonale wiem jaki z niego dżentelmen – rzucił Emmett, uśmiechając się tym swoim figlarnym uśmiechem uwydatniającym dołeczki w policzkach.  
\- Em... - urwał Edward, spoglądając wymownie na brata.  
\- To będzie taka anegdotka...  
\- Emmett...

\- Wyobraźcie sobie cudowną noc we dwoje. Jesteście nago. Co tam robicie, nie wnikam -zawiesił głos, żeby wszyscy mogli wyobrazić sobie tę sytuację. - Otwierasz buzię, a twój chłopak na to, że nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami. To jest dopiero prawdziwy dżentelmen.  
Ostatnie zdanie zawisło w powietrzu. Kiedy sens słów dotarł do Rosalie, zakrztusiła się i popatrzyła na Ema z takim wyrzutem, że ten skulił się. Swan stała nieporuszona, ale drganie jej ramion świadczyło o tym, że z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech.

Trafiłem – pomyślał Cullen, ale chwilę potem pożałował.  
\- Emmecie Cullen, dobrze ci radzę: żadnych głupawych żartów. - Blondynka dokładnie zaakcentowała każde słowo i zmarszczyła brwi.  
Edward starał się udawać, że wcale go to nie obeszło. Jednak kątem oka obserwował młodą pisarkę i jej walkę z wesołością. Nigdy nie przepadał za zbytnim ujawnianiem swojej prywatności przy obcych, co Emmett robił niemal przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Młodszego Cullena od dawna irytował ten stan rzeczy. Jego najskrytsze tajemnice ujawniano bez jego zgody czy nawet wiedzy, natomiast życie Emmetta pozostawało wciąż zagadką dla wielu.  
\- Jak się to wszystko skończyło? - Bella zapytała na pozór niewinnie.  
Bingo! – Emmett był w siódmym niebie.  
\- Cóż... Kiedy zobaczysz już mojego brata nago... Powiedz mi, czy widać gdzieś ślady zębów.  
Oczy Swan zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Zdumiona wpatrywała się w coraz bardziej czerwieniącego się Edwarda. Dziwny syk dotarł do uszu Belli, ale nie mogła przestać przyglądać się mężczyźnie.  
\- Jeśli... - wyszeptała bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie.

Edward zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem, co skierowane było najprawdopodobniej do niego samego. Zażenowany nigdy nie potrafił dobrze radzić sobie z sytuacją.

ooo

Od pewnego czasu wsłuchiwała się w toczoną rozmowę i miała ochotę udusić tego dryblasa. Jakimś cudem dało jej się wywalczyć dobre wejście ofermy Swan, a teraz ten dowcipniś niszczy jej wizję nienagannego Cullena. Syk wydobył się z jej ust, dając ujście agresji. Wciąż nie miała gotowego planu, a Los nie szczędził jej kłód.  
Kiedy zarys działań pojawił się w jej umyśle, postanowiła działać ręcznie. Nadmiar energii musiał znaleźć jakieś ujście. Rozpędziła się i z całej swojej siły podbiła kieliszek dryblasa, skutkiem czego napój wylał się na jego białą koszulę.

ooo

\- Sam się karzesz? - Edward zapytał beznamiętnym tonem.  
Emmett zdziwiony wrogością nie odpowiedział. Natomiast Rosalie była bardziej niż niezadowolona.  
Popatrzył na mokrą plamę i postanowił nie współczuć bratu. Owionął wzrokiem salę, ale nikt z wewnątrz nie zauważył zdarzenia, a na tarasie stali tylko oni. Część gości już zaczęła się rozchodzić, a orkiestra grała najwyraźniej ostatnie nuty, bo część muzyków wyglądała na wyjątkowo zrelaksowanych i zadowoleni spoglądali na zegarki.  
Swan poprawiła kolczyk i przywołała gestem kelnera.

\- Czym mogę służyć? - zapytał formalnie mężczyzna w czarno biały stroju.  
\- Mógłby mi pan wezwać taksówkę?  
\- Oczywiście. Będzie czekać za dziesięć minut – odparł i widząc, że to wszystko, odszedł pospiesznie, nie czekając nawet na podziękowanie.  
Edward poczuł jak ktoś kopie go w kostkę. Popatrzył zdumiony na Rose, która rzucała mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

ooo

Powiedz, że ją odwieziesz, idioto – pomyślała i po raz kolejny przeklęła Los.  
Boże! Powiedz coś! - myśli Rosalie były o parę decybeli za głośne, kiedy kopała Edwarda w kostkę.

ooo

Edward chrząknął, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę Belli. Ta skierowała wzrok na niego, z niemym pytaniem na twarzy.  
\- Może Cię odprowadzę? - młodszy Cullen zapytał niepewnie.

Mój brat to idiota - posumował Emmett.

Rozdział VIII

 **dziękuję cudnej becie: Fresh - która ma dla mnie cierpliwość i zawsze przyjmuje moje zlecenia :)**

Bella popatrzyła na niego, zaskoczona pytaniem, ale skinęła na znak zgody.  
\- My też już pójdziemy – powiedział Emmett, gdy Rose uszczypnęła go mocno w bok.  
Blondynka ujęła sugestywnie olbrzyma pod rękę i pociągnęła go w stronę wyjścia. W kilka minut zniknęli za rogiem, więc Edwardowi i Belli nie pozostało nic innego, jak podążyć za nimi.  
\- Są odrobinę dziwni – zaryzykowała stwierdzenie Swan, próbując nie poślizgnąć się na parkiecie.  
\- Generalnie bywało gorzej – odpowiedział, mijając się z prawdą. Na dobrą sprawę, pierwszy raz miał okazję obserwować Emmetta z jego dziewczyną. – Przepraszam za Ema – dodał po chwili.  
Swan wciąż z trudem utrzymywała równowagę. Nie cierpiała wysokich szpilek w połączeniu ze śliską nawierzchnią – same w sobie nie były złe. Tym bardziej, że podkreślały jej długie nogi, a przecież nie ma nic bardziej pochlebiającego płci pięknej, niż męski zachwyt.  
Nie ma też nic bardziej irytującego kobietę, niż dokładnie polakierowana podłoga – dodała w myślach.  
Edward poczuł się zignorowany przez milczenie towarzyszki, ale skrzywił się też na wspomnienie tych, które zasypywały go tysiącem bezsensownych słów, a ich paplanina nie posiadała ani początku, ani tym bardziej końca.

ooo  
Bogowie – pomyślała, widząc, jak Cullen dzielnie kroczy obok Swan w kompletnej ciszy.  
Nie mogła na to pozwolić, po prostu nie mogła. Nigdy nie zrozumie, jak można w towarzystwie młodej, pięknej kobiety milczeć jak grób. Zresztą Bella nie była lepsza.  
A może po prostu mam zbyt wielkie wymagania? – zapytała samą siebie i starała się przypomnieć wszystkie misje z poprzednich wieków. Żadna nie skończyła się fiaskiem – była najlepszą z Pierwszych.  
Podrapała się po ciemnobrązowej główce i zamyśliła. Nie pozostało jej nic innego jak nawiązanie kontaktu bezpośredniego. Usiadła na ramieniu Edwarda i poczęła szeptać mu do ucha, starając się nie wzbudzić jego podejrzeń.

ooo  
Chwyć ją za rękę – rozbrzmiało w głowie Cullena tysiącem dzwoneczków.  
Ta odkrywcza myśl została niemal natychmiast wprowadzona w czyn. Ujął Swan pod ramię i podtrzymał, gdy wychodzili z sali. Sądząc po minie Rose, której Emmett pomagał założyć nakrycie, chyba zrobił coś dobrego. Blondynka szczerzyła się szeroko, ukazując szereg białych zębów.  
\- Poczekaj, przyniosę ci płaszcz – powiedział do Swan, zyskując kolejną aprobatę Rosalie.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała brunetka i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.  
Ta gra zaczynała być zabawna, choć sam jej cel wprawiał Cullena w lekkie zdenerwowanie.  
Chcą mnie zeswatać, Rose na pewno – pomyślał i chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, czy to właśnie oczekiwana przez niego zemsta blondynki. Szybko jednak odrzucił tę możliwość, bo zaplanowanie całości z wyprzedzeniem dnia, w którym jej podpadł, było nierealne.  
Portier podał Edwardowi jego czarny płaszcz i dziwny zwitek materiału, który okazał się peleryną Swan. Chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, jak założy ją na ramiona dziewczyny, ale uznał, że pewnie sama mu pomoże.  
Kilka chwil później schodzili po stopniach ogromnych schodów i kierowali się do bocznego wyjścia. Bella spojrzała na Edwarda z pytaniem w oczach.  
\- Umówiliśmy się wcześniej z Emmettem, że wyjdziemy cichcem – powiedział spokojnie. – Em nie lubi rozgłosu – dodał, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

ooo  
Patrzyła, jak schodzą. Swan trzymała się mocno poręczy, a przed nią szedł Cullen. Zaczynała powoli lubić blondynkę – w końcu grały w tej samej drużynie. Obie teraz marszczyły z niezadowolenia brwi, gdy Edward otworzył przed Bellą drzwi i zaczął się żegnać – widząc, że umówione taksówki już są.  
Miała ostatnią szansę i ostatnie stopnie, więc postanowiła wykorzystać ten moment, gdy Swan zrobiła pierwszy niepewny krok. Co sił w skrzydłach i magii w ciele ruszyła do przodu i popchnęła brunetkę.

ooo

Swan poczuła pchnięcie w okolicy kolan i straciła równowagę. Noga w wysokiej szpilce spadła z jednego ze stopni i boleśnie wygięła się w bok. Kobieta syknęła głośno i poczuła na talii silne dłonie, które podtrzymywały ją w pionie. Niemal unosiły nad betonowymi stopniami.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? – wyszeptał jej do ucha Cullen, wywołując przyjemny dreszcz, gdy ciepłe powietrze owiało ciało.  
\- Cholerna noga - mruknęła i stłumiła chęć warknięcia.  
\- Spokojnie, mój tata jest lekarzem – odpowiedział.  
Swan poczuła, że znów traci grunt pod stopami i zdumiona wylądowała na rękach Edwarda. Próbowała protestować, ale oślepił ją pierwszy błysk flesza. Za sobą usłyszała Emmetta, który się odgrażał, że nigdy więcej nie wyjdzie z bratem.  
\- Przepraszam za to – usłyszała nad sobą, ale nie zdążyła zapytać, gdy Edward okrył ją szczelniej peleryną i ukrył jej twarz w swoim ramieniu.  
Po chwili wylądowała na jego kolanach w taksówce, która odjechała z piskiem opon.  
\- Co to było? – zapytała Bells, odrobinę zdezorientowana, gdy zsuwała się z Cullena.  
\- Zależy, o co pytasz – odparł. – Skręcona kostka – powiedział i dotknął lekko opuchniętego miejsca na nodze Swan – paparazzi – Wskazał palcem za szybę – i taksówka – dodał, stukając w taflę szkła.  
\- No tak, głupie pytanie. – Uśmiechnęła się, ale od razu na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu, gdy Cullen próbował pozbawić ją butów. – Co ty, u diabła, robisz? – pisnęła.  
\- Już nic, będziemy rozcinać – odpowiedział. – Proszę do najbliższego szpitala – zwrócił się do kierowcy.  
\- Nie jadę do żadnego szpitala – zaprotestowała. – Proszę na Washington Square.  
\- Masz skręconą kostkę – podniósł odrobinę głos i spojrzał na nią wymownie.  
\- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz – odparła i próbowała postawić na swoim.  
Kłócili się przez kilka minut, a taksówkarz, nie mogąc dojść do ładu z kłopotliwymi pasażerami, zamknął szybkę oddzielającą go od ludzi. W końcu Bella zapukała w okienko i odczekała chwilę.  
\- Czego? – mruknął kierowca. – Ustalili już państwo, gdzie jedziemy? - dodał znacznie grzeczniejszym tonem.  
\- Kto zamówił taksówkę? – zapytała Bella.  
\- Ktoś o nazwisku Swan – odparł niczego nieświadom mężczyzna.  
\- Więc jedziemy na Washington Square – powiedziała pewna siebie. – Potem pojazd jest twój – uświadomiła Cullena.  
Mruknął coś niezrozumiale, ale kłótnie z kobietami nigdy nie przynosiły oczekiwanych efektów, więc umilkł.

ooo  
Siedziała bezpiecznie na jednym z kolczyków Swan i zastanawiała się nad kolejnym ruchem. Nie chciała przerazić kompletnie kobiety, więc kolejne poruszanie przedmiotami nieożywionymi nie mogło mieć miejsca.  
Pomyślała, że gdyby tylko mogła kochać, mogła spotkać kogoś przeznaczonego dla niej – rozpoznałaby go bez problemu. I starała robić, co tylko w jej mocy, by byli razem. Zastanawiała się, czy inni Pierwsi też mieli takie myśli, ale nigdy nie wyczuła niczego takiego, więc pewnie była jedyną i ta myśl dziwnie jej nie ucieszyła…

ooo  
Wysiadła z samochodu, wcześniej próbując zapłacić taksówkarzowi, ale Cullen uparł się, że sam ureguluje rachunek. Otworzył przed nią drzwi i podtrzymał. Nie zgodziła się na to, by ją niósł i czując kłujący ból w kostce, zaczęła tego żałować.  
Portier otworzył przed nimi wejście i Swan wsunęła się bezpiecznie do środka.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się – usłyszała za sobą, gdy szukała wzrokiem czegoś, czym mogłaby się podeprzeć w drodze do windy.  
Cullen ponownie tego dnia podniósł ją. Przez chwilę utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, który przerwało chrząknięcie portiera.

ooo  
Nie zdążyła. Mogła to zrobić szybko, ale nie chciała. Wolała, by dłużej skupiali się na sobie, wtedy złudzenie byłoby silniejsze. Pozostało jej oczekiwanie na kolejną okazje – miała jednak nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby jej przeszkodzić.  
W ostatniej chwili wsunęła się przez drzwi windy.

ooo  
Swan nie przepadała za takim sposobem przemieszczania. Nie miała jednak klaustrofobii, a przynajmniej wcześniej o tym nie wiedziała. Zazwyczaj jeździła sama, bo pory, o których wychodziła z mieszkania, były dość niecodzienne dla zwykłych nowojorczyków. Zawód pisarza dawał jej możliwość pracy w domu, z czego chętnie korzystała. Zaszywała się na kilka dni z masą materiałów, które musiała przerobić przed napisaniem kolejnych kilku stron i myślała. Nie niepokojona przez nikogo w genialnie dźwiękoszczelnym mieszkaniu.  
Teraz jednak, siedząc w windzie z Cullenem i parą, która również wróciła z jakiegoś przyjęcia, czuła się dość niepewnie, a panika powoli wpełzała do jej umysłu, wypędzając zdrowy rozsądek. Silniej chwyciła Edwarda za szyję, a ten, zdezorientowany, przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
\- Wiem, że mnie nie zaprosiłaś, ale nie musisz dusić, wystarczy powiedzieć – mruknął pół żartem, pół serio i rozluźnił jej dłonie.

ooo  
Teraz był ten moment. Nie wahała się, ale podleciała wprost między ich oczy i pewna, że usłyszą ją oboje, zaśmiała się najbardziej dziewczęco jak mogła i wyszeptała:  
\- To jest miłość.  
Dla polepszenia efektu zatrzepotała mocniej skrzydełkami, a srebrny pył owiał twarze obojga.

ooo  
Bella zaniemówiła, gdy usłyszała melodyjny dźwięk dzwonków i uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie się zakochała. Nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku, a on zdawał się czuć to samo.  
\- Słyszałaś? – zapytał niepewnie wprost do jej ucha.  
\- Dzwoneczki? – odparła pytaniem.  
Żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa więcej. Sygnał windy oznajmił im, że są na właściwym piętrze. Edward zaniósł ją pod drzwi mieszkania i otworzył je kluczem, który podała mu Bella.  
Wciąż trzymając dziewczynę na rękach, zaświecił światło.  
\- Boże, ktoś się do ciebie włamał! – krzyknął zaskoczony.  
Jego oczom ukazał się kompletnie zdemolowany pokój. Meble były przykryte przez sterty rzeczy, a powywracane krzesła zaścielały dywan.


End file.
